Joseph The Snake Ninja
by Archer.XYZ
Summary: Facing a villain bent on destroying Tokyo, Japan, Joseph Nakamura, The Snake Prince, must take matters into his own hands to defeat Deruko Nakamura, the Blood Tiger. Little does Joseph know, Deruko knows something that he doesn't: That Deruko is his real father instead of the Mad Man, Josh Jason Thompson. Will Joseph learn the truth in time or kill Deruko and not know it at all?
1. Prologue and Joseph's New Life PT 1

Joseph The Snake Ninja

Chapter 1 REMAKE

By CrystalHaloDA

PROLOGUE  
_

 _Whenever an old generation of heroes end, new ones begin. Hello, my name is Joseph Thompson, and I'm here to tell you a story of how I came to be the greatest hero in all of Tokyo, Japan. But first, have a prologue.  
__

 _PROLOGUE (Author's POV)  
NOTE: The Point of View will change between the author and Joseph.  
__

After taking care of their stuff, Joseph's mother, Maddie, Josh, Joseph and Blake booked their flight to Tokyo, Japan. As they waited for their plane to take off, Joseph got a note from one of the staff on the plane, but Joseph would read it later, so he put it in his pocket. Joseph's family was rich, and by rich, I mean ABOUT A GAJILLION DOLLARS RICH. But enough about their money. The plane took off after all the passengers that booked their flights to Tokyo, Japan got on the plane. Joseph and Blake both brought out their PlayStation Vitas and started playing together. Josh thought to himself, _It's been a long time, old friend. We're coming to visit you._ After flying for 18-20 hours, the plane landed in the Tokyo National Airport.

After they got their bags and pets and everything, they found a house in the outskirts of Tokyo with a perfect view of a lake and lots of blossoms blooming everywhere. To say the least, it was the perfect to Maddie and Josh, but awesome for Joseph and Blake. After they've set their stuff in their rooms, Josh said, "Hey, we should go visit an old friend of mine. He lives here 7 houses down to the left." Joseph looked up from his PS Vita and paused the game, put it down, and asked, "Old friend? Who is he?" Josh said, "You'll see when we get there." Joseph nodded. They got out of the house and started to walk down to the house, but little did Joseph know, Josh's friend's house is also a Japanese dojo (guess who that's for). After walking for several minutes, they arrived with an old man with a Japanese name printed on his Japanese karate outfit outside the door. "Ah, Josh! I see that you brought your family with you this time!" said the old man. "Yeah, decided we wanted to move here, because my two sons here, Joseph and Blake, would like to learn Japanese culture.," Josh said, smiling. "That would be a good reason to be coming here. Now come in," the old man said and let them in.

Inside were a lot of students practicing their grappling, sparring, pressure point combat, knives, etc. Some of the students stopped and saw Josh with surprise in their eyes. Two of them seemed really excited to see him. In fact, they came over to him and wanted to talk to him. "Well, hello there, Joniku. Juniko. How have you two been doing?" Josh asked them, proudly. "Oh, it's been good, Mr. Thompson! I'm glad you'd actually come here!" Juniko Saratoshi, the white-haired 15 year old girl, said with excitement. "That's good! Hey, I want you two to meet my wife and two sons," Josh said and Joseph and Blake stepped in front of him. "This blue haired one is my great son, Joseph Thompson. And the one next to him is his loyal brother, Blake," Josh said in words that got the Saratoshi Twins excited. After a while of talking with the old man, then they went to a school (which is really an academy) that Joseph and Blake enrolled into.

The first teacher that they saw was a Biology teacher named Deruko Nakamura or Mr. Nakamura for short. "Well, hello, you two," Deruko said and shook their hands. "I am Mr. Nakamura and I will be your biology teacher." "Well, hello there. I'm Joseph and this is my brother, Blake," Joseph said. "Well! You're the famous ones in America that your father told me about," Deruko said with confirmation in his voice. "Yes, very famous. Well, hope these two will see you in school, Mr. Nakamura," Josh said. Deruko nodded and waved at them goodbye with a smile on his face when they went to see their other teachers. Deruko thought to himself, _Perfect. Josh has come back after all. When the moment comes, I'll put that prick in his place._ He chuckled to himself. Joseph and Blake introduced themselves to a great deal of teachers that they will have on their schedule. They left the school to get something to eat, which was a ramen shop. They ordered their ramen and waited for several minutes. Joseph thought to himself, _Wait. My dad knows the old man, the two kids and my Biology teacher? Hmm… What is my dad hiding? What secret does he hold?_ While he was thinking, the ramen came and they ate politely. They then went shopping for new clothes and Maddie picked a very nice outfit for Joseph and Blake to wear with an imprint of a picture of an arrowhead that looked very cool. She showed Josh, who nodded and she went over to Joseph and Blake and said, "You two should try these on!" Joseph took a look at the black and green outfit and decided to try it on. Blake took the black and red outfit and tried it on. When they both came out of the dressing room, Maddie gushed and said, "You two look handsome and awesome in those outfits!" "I gotta agree with you, Mom. These outfits fits us perfectly like a glove," Blake agreed. Joseph just nodded and smiled. They paid for their outfits, which costed 5500 yen. They walked back home after looking around the city of Tokyo for a while.

But as soon as they came home, someone was waiting for them. In fact, this certain "someone" was a man standing outside with a Blood Tiger logo on the uniform. Josh knew something was wrong, and told Joseph, Blake and Maddie to stay behind him while he talked to the man. The man walked off after talking with Josh and he went inside, along with Joseph, his sibling and his mother. _Well, that was weird,_ thought Joseph. _That logo… Where have I seen it before?_ They watched TV for a while, before they went to bed, except for Josh. Josh went outside and he put on his ninja outfit. He went straight for the old man's house. The old man was on the roof of his house and Josh joined him there. "Josh, something's wrong. The Blood Tiger clan is planning to attack Tokyo at any minute," he said. "I know, Borisu. One of his henchman was at our house, yesterday, as soon as we got there after having Joseph and Blake check out Tokyo," Josh said. "Hmm… But why would they be at your house?" Borisu asked. "Well, I don't know yet, but if they came after my family, I'd make sure I would show them no mercy," Josh said while gritting his teeth in anger. Borisu nodded and jumped off the roof. Josh joined him and they started running toward Tokyo. And this is when EVERYTHING CHANGED…

CHAPTER 1 - Joseph's New Life As A Warrior Part 1 (Still Author's POV)  
_

 **THE NEXT MORNING….**

Joseph woke up first, yawning and started to do his exercise regime every morning. He ate breakfast, drank coffee with an appropriate amount of sugar and cream, and got out his new backpack, put on his Arrowhead pendant and started to run out the door when his dad came in, pretending to be tired and walked over and made coffee. Joseph was confused as to why his dad was out. _Dad was out all night… But where could he have gone to?_ He asked himself. Josh yawned and drank his coffee. "Dad?" Joseph asked. "Yes, Joseph?" Josh replied. "Where the hell were you all night? Are you hiding something?" Joseph asked him with a serious look on his face. "We'll talk about it in private when you get home from school tomorrow," Josh replied once again. Joseph thought about it for a moment before putting his stuff in his backpack, brushed his teeth, hugged his mom and went to school with his brother. Maddie looked at Josh, concerned and said, "You didn't tell him you were with Borisu Sensei last night, didn't you?" "No, I didn't. Although I should be private about it, I feel like I would only tell him why I was out there last night. It's the least I can do to make him think I'm not hiding any secrets anymore," he began, "and I don't want him to tell anyone about it, even though some of us DO know about it, such as you, Borisu, Joniku and Juniko Saratoshi and my arch nemesis, Deruko. Deruko, for instance, wants to spoil it to Joseph and I don't want him to. I've got to keep him quiet." "Ok…" Maddie said, concerned.  
Joseph and Blake arrived at school and their classmates were right beside them. They walked to the lunchroom and hung out there before their first period started, which was Adv PE. They got their gym clothes on and they played a game for a while before lifting weights in the weight room. School seemed like a boring thing for them, but they breezed through it and at the end of school, they and their classmates got on the bus and before they went anywhere, the bus driver said in Japanese, "You'll be riding this bus every day until the end of the second semester, which is the last day of school. I'll hand out these rules from this yellow sheet of paper. Read these rules carefully and follow them. If you don't follow these rules, you'll be considered 4 days off this bus and you'll have to WALK all the way home." He handed out the rules to each and every body on the bus, including Joseph and Blake, who eyed them with a smile on his face. The bus rules were as follows on the bus in Japanese and English: 

Stay seated forward on the bus at all times.

No profanity on the bus whatsoever.

If you get caught eating food, you'll be suspended off the bus unless you have a food pass from your teachers.

Water is fine on the bus, but no juice or soda of any kind.

Keep your hands, feet and backpacks to yourselves at all times.

Don't fight on the bus.

Phones are not allowed on the bus unless told otherwise.

Do not stand up or move to a different seat while this bus is in motion. If I have to brake and you're standing up, you'll fly out the bus and get yourself killed. THIS IS THE MOST IMPORTANT RULE YOU HAVE TO FOLLOW.

Remember to read the rules and behave on your best behavior.

Have fun on this bus!

The bus driver drove around the town, but stopped because of an explosion at one of the buildings next to the bus. Joseph and Blake saw what happened and they asked the bus driver to let them off here, and he opened the doors and they took off into the building and the bus was long gone. What they saw was Josh badly beaten and walked out of the building. "DAD!" Joseph and Blake yelled and went to help their father. "Kids, what are you doing here?" Josh asked in pain. "Get out of here! Someone is coming after you two!" "Coming after us- Dad, what happened?!" Joseph yelled, "WHAT HAPP-" But as soon as he started speaking, a kunai knife struck Josh in the neck. Joseph backed off as soon as the kunai knife hit his father. Josh fainted, losing blood immediately. Joseph took the knife out and started to heal his father, not realizing that he had powers. "Well, well… Looks like little Joey here found out about his profound powers now. Interesting," Said a familiar voice. Joseph gripped the kunai and threw it at the man, disappearing as soon as it was thrown and it unexpectedly hit the man on the side. "AHG!" He yelled out and fell on his butt. The kunai knife shortly reappeared, making Joseph realize that what he just threw was a GHOST kunai. "Whoa… This is confusing…" Joseph said quietly, and Josh stood up, weakly. "Deruko, that's enough!" Josh said and put both arms on Joseph and Blake. "Leave these two alone! They are just children!" Joseph looked at him, thinking, _What?! That man attacking my father is my Biology teacher?! What the HELL is going ON?!_ Deruko growled, stood up and took the kunai knife out of his side. " **YOU** may think so, but that one," he pointed at Joseph, "is not just a child. He healed your wounds, not realizing that he had powers. So think what you're going to say next before he DIES." Deruko went straight for Joseph, but then, a snake came out of Josh's shoulder and bit Deruko on the arm. Deruko yelled in pain and backed off. Joseph was shocked to see that happen. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _WHAT?! SINCE WHEN DOES A SNAKE LIVE IN MY DAD?!_ He thought. "You little prick… YOU'RE GOING TO PAY!" Deruko took out two fighting gloves and put them on. Josh realized that they were the Poison Claws and told Joseph and Blake, "GET OUT OF HERE NOW! RUN!" But by then, two of Deruko's henchmen grabbed Joseph and Blake and made them step aside, but Joseph wasn't having it. He beat the SHIT out of the two henchmen and went straight for Deruko. "What?!" Josh and Deruko both said. But then, Joseph gave Deruko a good ol' sucker punch to the stomach and pinned him to the ground. "YOU LEAVE MY DAD ALONE, YOU FUCKING ASSBAG!"

Borisu was looking outside at the scene and saw Joseph unleashing his fury on Deruko. Borisu thought to himself, _Joseph… He's gonna get killed out there. Shit…_ The battle between Joseph and Deruko took a turn when Joseph was suddenly scratched by the Poison Claws on his left arm, but Joseph took the pain like a man and did a scissor sweep on Deruko, rendering his arms useless and pinned Deruko to the ground, not letting him breathe or get up. "WHAT DID MY DAD EVER DO TO YOU?!" Joseph yelled at him. Deruko just chuckled and said, "He ruined my life. Now it's time for him to die." He got out of the scissor sweep choke and kicked Joseph in the chest so hard, Joseph got launched into the building and hit the wall. Josh gasped and got ANGRY. He launched at Deruko, but it was too late. Before he dealt an attack, Deruko cut his throat, poisoning Josh. Blake shot Deruko with his arm cannon. Josh was about to die.

After a while after defeating Deruko, Joseph got up and ran over to his father, but by then, it was too late. Josh died right there on the spot. Joseph tried to wake him up, but slowly realized that his dad died right there. "Dad…?" Joseph said, trying not to choke on tears, but he couldn't help it. "No… Dad, get up… Come on, dad… No… NO…" Blake calmed him down so that he wouldn't freak out. But Joseph was beyond DEVATSTATED. Blake had to take him home all by himself with a sad look on his face. But as soon as he got home, there was blood on the door of the house, both inside and outside. _Ah, shit… This doesn't look good…_ Blake went inside, and right there in an instant, his mother was also done for. Just dead, right there. What could've happened here? Joseph saw his mother and went to her immediately. Joseph checked for a pulse, but no heartbeat. "It...it can't be…" Joseph said quietly. He hugged her dead body and sobbed. Blake said softly, "She is, Joseph. She's dead, bro." After some minutes of sobbing, however, a dark energy seemed to surround Joseph, when the sobbing turned more into growls of anger. "That piece of fucking shit… IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS…" Blake tried to calm him down, but he couldn't. He had no control over the situation that he was in with his brother. "THAT LITTLE DEMON IS GOING TO PAY FOR THIS MISTAKE…" A dark voice seemed to be heard from Joseph. Blake had no idea what came next, but it was unexpected.

CHAPTER 1 END  
 _ **TO BE CONTINUED**_ …

Characters and Story © CrystalHaloDA/PhoenixAvenger210 on and


	2. Joseph

JOSEPH THE SNAKE NINJA  
 **CHAPTER 2 (REMAKE)**

By CrystalHaloDA/PhoenixAvenger210

CHAPTER 2 - Joseph's New Life As A Ninja Part 2 (Joseph's POV)

I couldn't believe what had just happened…

First, my dad has been killed by the unknown enemy, and now MY MOM IS DEAD?! I was _pissed,_ obviously wanting revenge for what he did to my father. But who killed my mother? That question still lingers me as my eyes turn purplish-black and the dark purple energy still surrounds me. Blake didn't know what to do. He just stood there as I turned more angry than ever, wanting revenge against Deruko (who, unbelievably, is my Biology teacher) for what he did to me, my dad and my mom. But then, suddenly, the dark energy went away quickly when two ninja came up right behind me, and they strike a pressure point on my neck, KOing me very quickly and they did so on Blake as well. They brought us to the old man's house. I woke up as soon as the bag over my head was taken off. There, sitting on the carpet, was the sensei. "Hello, Joseph," he said as I shake my head is confusion. "Where the hell am I?" I asked him. "It doesn't matter right now. The matter is that we need to discuss something about your father."

"What about my father?" I asked. He stood up, pulled a picture from one of the cabinets and showed it to me. I stood there in awe. I, after seeing the picture, immediately thought, _Whoa… My father trained here…?_ He immediately read my mind, saying, "Your father has trained here in case you were wondering," He said to me. "He… He came here without telling me…?" I asked in awe. "Yes," he began, "he did come here to Tokyo as soon as his mother and aunt were killed during a robbery in his hometown… Over the course of time, he decided to come here to learn the ways of getting revenge on those who killed them, but here, we 'do not train here for revenge, but for vengeance.' I waited for him to show up at this dojo. He was my favorite student. He came here every day to train with me and alongside the Saratoshi's, Yuniko and Hisuko Saratoshi, the famous family that collaborated along with the Thompson family.

"He excelled very perfectly in my tutelage. He earned the 8th Degree Black Belt under the dojo's supervision. He was a perfect student, helping the other's out on their knowledge of skills, protecting them with both his arms, and saving the world from utter destruction when my brother's father, Yosuke Nakamura, tried to take over Japan with an evil army. But Joshua did defeat him and over the years, Japan loved every minute of him saving the city and the other countries from destruction. Over time, he retired and came here on a regular basis, visiting me and talking with me before leaving Japan. His wife, Maddie, found out about his secret adventures after he came to her hometown of New York, United States in North America. She immediately fell in love with him and soon, they had a family, which would be you, your sister, Trysten and and your brother, Blake. Your family was the one who was recognized in all of Japan, ranging from Tokyo to Hiroshima." I just sat there, listening to him as he rambled on about my father, and I put it all together. _So, my father was recognized throughout Japan… He didn't want to tell me until later today, but listening from his friend is a bit more… I don't know… ...knowledgable? And my sister… I never knew I had a sister..._ He got done rambling on, and stood up. "Joseph… You need to reclaim your father's legacy to make up for his death… A great evil will be coming for you, and you need to prepare. That's why my two ninjas have brought you two here," he finished and walked out. The two ninjas cut the ropes on us, and I wanted to attack them so bad, but I couldn't. I stood up and one of them took me to her room where she trains and closed the door. "I am very sorry about your loss…" she said to me, "I know you're devastated, but we ninjas here don't need to show emotion. Us shinobi should know this." "Ok, so…? What's that gotta do with my dad's death…?" I asked her. She didn't know what to say at first, but she said, "Because some of us has dealt with that before. I had to deal with it." I got surprised and took interest in hearing more. "Ok, go on," I say to her and she sits down.

"Over the years," she began, "my mother began to see that your father was destined to become a hero with the path he followed. She wanted to express her feelings to him, but she didn't get the chance when she died after giving birth to me…" Tears formed in her eyes and I felt bad for her. "I didn't get the chance to know who she was…" she sniffled, "...and I didn't get to say goodbye to her... I became sadder until I found the dojo..." She started to sob, and I hugged her. "I'm sorry to hear that... I truly am, Juniko. You're not alone as you can see," I told her and she nodded. "Yeah, about your father getting killed." I looked down and said, "Except it's not just my father that had been murdered... It's also..." I didn't finish the sentence, but she already knew what I was going to say. She looked at me with pure sadness and hugged me. Somehow, she now knew that it was also my mother who got murdered. I could tell that she felt really sad for me because right there, she cuddled with me and told me, "I'm...I'm very sorry about your mother..." She then kissed me on the cheek and, I admit, I felt a little bit better.

After a while, our sensei called to us. "Joseph! Juniko! Joniku! Blake! It's time for your first lesson!" I got up and we all followed him to a spot in the forest. "I wonder what kind of lesson that Borisu Sensei has for us!" Juniko said. As soon as we caught up, we were already introduced to a lot of weapons like the shuriken, kunai knives, smoke bombs and the rope knife. He gave them to each of us and took out three pendants that looked familiar. "Alrighty, everyone. For your first lesson, we are going to preview what these pendants are and what they do, then we'll go straight into the lesson. So these pendants are the Crystal Arrowheads, arrowheads made of magic, crystals, and power. They are the most powerful pendants that any hero has ever seen. Remember, if the enemy has one of these, watch out. Their power grows immensely and fast, so if you let your guard down, you will either get injured in a bad way or you will end up dying, losing blood very fast. So let me ask you a question: WHAT are the DANGERS of these pendants?" Blake immediately answered, "Their power will grow very rapidly and if you let your guard down, you will get hurt or you will die." "Well, well, well. We have a sharp mind on this squad," he said, "but that is not the only dangers that this pendant has. It can destroy your body after consuming too much power and it could kill you if it's too much to take in." _Too much power…? That's something to remember,_ I thought.  
"Now for the lesson," Borisu began, "This is an exercise for what to do in a real situation like this." He shows the Crystal Arrowheads. "You four just need to try to take these three Crystal Arrowheads from me. That's all there is to it. You can use any weapons I have given you four, including the new shuriken, but if you can't prepare to kill me, then you won't take them from me. I expect to see you try with some effort." _Especially you, Joseph. I know you can do this. Your father's power may help you,_ he thought. "Now, enough talking. Let the lesson begin…NOW!" We all scattered. We found our hiding spots and hid in plain sight, not making any sound whatsoever.

He waited for us, waiting to see what power that we have, specifically me. _Okay, when he lets his guard down, I'll be going in. Let's hope my plan works,_ I thought to myself. While I was waiting, Borisu grabbed a shuriken from his weapons belt and got ready to throw it while he was reading a book. AND YES, I SAID A BOOK. He threw it straight at me. But I deflected it with my kunai. Borisu grabbed more and threw it at everybody, and in less than 10 seconds, everyone got out of the trees, including me, and we found other hiding spots so where he can't find us. But he was a smart one, that's for sure, because he found all of us, and he made me get out of there into the open when I saw that he threw a water kunai at me.

 _Damn it,_ I thought, _there is one thing about this old man… He's persistent to fight me and only me…_ I stopped in front of him. "What are you doing?" I ask him. "What does it look like? I want to see your potential. Fight me for this," he said and he showed me a specially-marked Crystal Arrowhead. "If you succeed, then you pass this first lesson and you'll wait until your friends fight for the rest. But if you lose, then you'll have to try hard in the next lesson regardless. Ready?" I prepared for this moment, thanks to my dad training me before we moved here. I put on my fighting gloves with the marks of the Crystal Arrowheads that my dad wanted me to have. I say in Japanese, "This fate has put me in a fight. Time to use my skills." And I get ready to fight by grabbing one of my kunai knives and focusing my energy on it to help me win this fight. _I can already tell he's doing so well,_ he thought. _He's focusing a lot of his energy on himself and his chosen weapon. Now's the time to put his skills to the test._ He kiaps *yelling to have more power in Japanese fighting styles*, throwing his kunai at me, but I catch it and threw it back at him, but he grabbed it with two fingers. But he didn't see me launch him into the trees. Blake, Juniko and Joniku gasped in surprise. _That's...that's impossible…,_ Juniko said in her head. _No one is faster than Borisu Sensei… What will he do now?_ Joniku thought. _Well, that's Joseph for ya. He pulled the same trick on me, but instead of a knife, it was a shuriken,_ Blake said to himself. Borisu Sensei landed on the trees with his feet and launched at me, but I got ready to fight him, not knowing that half of my arm was on fire. I yelled out, "FIERY FIST!" when the fire turned green. He somehow tried to dodge it, but he got punched in the side by me and the marked Crystal Arrowhead flew out of his hand, and suddenly, I went for it and so did everybody else. I cracked open a Smoke Ball by crushing it in my hand and the smoke started to blind everyone and I felt a chain with a glossily finished stone. Assuming it was the Crystal Arrowhead, I gripped it tightly and went out of the smoke and when I saw the marked Crystal Arrowhead in my hand, I yelled out, "YES! I GOT IT! WOO-HOOO!" Everyone else landed on their feet and they gasped when I had the marked Crystal Arrowhead in my hand. I chuckled and said, "Welp, looks like you three are the only ones left to get the other two now. What will you do to get them?" Joniku immediately tried to grab one of them, but Borisu Sensei kept it away from him. "Even if I get beaten down by a hero's son, I never give up!" Borisu Sensei exclaimed.

What will they do next, you ask? Well, there are only two ways to find out: They have to fight each other for it now or they will have to fight Borisu Sensei over it.

*Although this was a short chapter, I hoped you liked it. More chapters are coming soon.*

 **CHAPTER 2 END**

 **TO BE** _ **CONTINUED**_ …

Story and Characters by CrystalHaloDA/PhoenixAvenger210

© ~PhoenixAvenger210 2018~


	3. Josh's Secrets Revealed PT 1

*New Chapter For The Remake

JOSEPH THE SNAKE NINJA

Chapter 3 (NCFTR)*  
by PhoenixAvenger210

Chapter 3 - Josh's Secret Revealed PT. 1 (Joseph's POV)

They couldn't believe it.

They just saw me beat Borisu Sensei down and take the Crystal Arrowhead. Words can't describe how shocked they were. They knew what they must do: They have to fight each other for it. Juniko and Joniku looked at each other with FURY in their eyes and they got ready to fight. _Oh, fuck,_ I thought to myself. _Shit's about to go down. This might be entertaining to watch._ Borisu Sensei just watched as they start to throw their new powers at each other. One of them, specifically, that Joniku had was Legend Fist, which was like a Level Ten type of Fiery Fist, which I thought was freaking cool. But one thing that was awesome about Juniko is that she takes a beating like a MAN. She doesn't back down in a fight from what I've already seen so far, which makes me think, _Hm, this is my kind of woman._ But enough about that.

They fought for a while, and I do mean a WHILE. Like TWO FUCKING HOURS while. But the clear winner was Juniko, and she claimed her prize, along with Blake, which was pretty sad for Joniku, who had a defeated look on his face. But Borisu Sensei was generous, so he passed us all. Juniko hugged me and stayed by my side and she held my hand as we got back to Borisu Sensei's dojo/house. Joniku was giving me a stare down the entire walk, as if I did something wrong, which I didn't. As soon as we got in, Joniku told me to follow him. He had a serious tone in his voice, so I followed him. Something told me that it was gonna go wrong. I expected him to attack me as soon as I got into his work space in the dojo. He said to me in a serious voice, "Seems that not only Borisu Sensei says that you are as powerful as your dad, but you've have taken interest in my sister. Let me tell you something. If you happen to break my sister's heart, I will hunt you down and I'll end your life. Got it?" I could tell he had an angry tone in his voice, but I just went along with it. "Ok, ok… I got it. If you decide to attack me, should I break your sister's heart, don't expect me to hold back, because you seen me fight today, Joniku Saratoshi. Anytime you attack me, you'll be wishing for mercy from me," I told him, which to Joniku is saying, _Fight me, bitch._ But he just backed off a bit. "Alright, alright. Enough screwing around. Let's just go do something." We both walked out and Juniko was waiting. "Joniku, did you talk to him about me?" she asked him. "I did. Why do you ask?" She gave him a cold-dead stare and she grabbed my hand. "I'm going over to his house." I wasn't comfortable going to my house, because of my mother there. But if her corpse was gone, then it'd be safe. But I just said, "Ok."

After finishing the day with Borisu Sensei, I and Juniko walked over to my house and when I looked inside first, the body was gone and all traces of her were gone. So we entered and we went to my room. I sat down on the couch, set up a dart board and got my shurikens out. I threw one at the dart board and it got a bullseye. I kept throwing shurikens at the dart board, but some minutes later, I fell asleep.

 _ **15 MINUTES LATER…**_

I woke up to see Blake's worried face. "JOSEPH! WAKE UP!" he yelled and I got up and so did Juniko. "What's wrong, Blake?" I asked him, and in utter panic he yelled out, "It's Borisu Sensei! He's badly injured!" _WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?_ I yelled in my head, but I just said, "Let's hurry over there!" We all ran to see Borisu sensei pinned to a tree, with Deruko standing there. Deruko turned his head towards us and I was the first one to been looked at. "Ah, Joseph. So glad to see you," he said to me. "Joseph… Get out of here…! He was looking for you!" Borisu Sensei exclaimed. "Correction: I was only looking for you to give away your father's SECRET…" Deruko said while grinning. _My father's… secret…?_ "What do you mean by that?" I asked him. "Sit down and we'll chat." He used his magic to make me stay on the ground. And he used his magic to keep Blake, Borisu Sensei, Joniku, and Juniko stay still. "Now, where were we?" "NO, BROTHER! DON'T SAY IT!" Yelled Borisu Sensei. "SHUT UP! THE KID NEEDS TO HEAR THIS!" Deruko yelled back. I have a feeling that I won't like what he would say, but I listen. "What secret? What do you know about my father?" I ask Deruko, but he just smirks. "DON'T TELL HIM, PLEASE! I BEG OF YOU!" I couldn't believe what I heard. Neither did Deruko, but he just chuckled. "You? Beg? HAH! I have never heard that before," he said, and then he turned to me. "Now, if there are no further interruptions, we can begin." He sat down into a Lotus position.  
"Now," Deruko began, "your father hid a very dark secret that he did not tell you. Only **I** knew about it. You see, you do know that he had a pendant on his neck, right? Well, that was a Crystal Arrowhead. There are 12 of them in this universe. Magic (green), Rage (Dark-Red), Time (Blue), Heroism (White), Villainism (Red), Soul (Orange), Mind (Yellow), Power (Purple), Galaxy (Dark Blue), Fire (Red-Orange), Water (Light Blue), and Nature (Grass Green). This was his secret." He got out a device that looked like a mix between an iPhone X and a flash drive. He pressed a button on it and a little screen popped up, showing my father and the Goddess of Darkness, Kitsune. "Do NOT tell anyone this, Kitsune. Although I am a hero, I never even planned to save Japan anyway," Josh said in the hologram. "Mmm… Go on," said Kitsune. "As you know, Kitsune, there are 12 Crystal Arrowheads forged by you and the God of Forge, Husaku. I plan to use those with these." He shows two Gauntlets. "Once they are mine, with the snaps of my two fingers, everyone will cease to exist."

I had nothing to say until the holographic video ended. Borisu Sensei looked down and my friends, except for Blake, started to sob, saying, "No… it can't be true…" Deruko took the device and put in his pocket. "Do you see now? Do you now know why I wanted to kill Josh? He was the one who wanted to destroy us all. His legacy is wrong. You should not follow his path any long-" "I don't believe you…" I said in anger and the dark energy appeared again, but this time, it completely took over me and it inflicted pain on me. "I DO NOT BELIEVE YOU! MY FATHER WOULD **NEVER** WASTE HIS TIME INFLICTING PAIN ON OTHERS! YOU LIAR!" I tried to break out of his magic, but I couldn't and I was stuck there.

"It's no use. You can't get out of my magic unless I let you go. I know you must be angry about this, but I don't think that this act you're putting on is-" A hand clamped onto his shoulder, followed with the sound of grunting and growling. "You…" Borisu Sensei growled. "I told you… My student didn't need to hear that. You stay away from him…" Deruko disappeared, along with the magic that held me, my friends, and Borisu Sensei. The anger left me quickly and I stood up and stretched. _Well, when Deruko comes back, I wanna beat his ass for saying bullshit lies about my father!_

Juniko and Joniku took Borisu Sensei back to the dojo to heal, while I and Blake head back to our house. As soon as we got there, though, a note was on the table. I picked it up and I'll admit, I got choked up on reading it.

 _ **Dear my sweet little Joseph and Blake,**_

 _ **I'm glad to say this, but I never died. I escaped from your father's wrath after we were talking about you, Joseph. But I just want you to know that I do love you both. I'm in a motel room, trying to unsee all the horrors that happened to me. If you indeed want to know where I am, find this name for the motel:**_

 _ **Hitatski Motel**_

 _ **I'm waiting for you two. Come and see me, immediately.**_

 _ **Love you,**_

 _ **Your mother, Maddie**_

 _I can't believe it… She's alive…_ Tears of joy started forming in my eyes. Blake got onto his phone and found the address for the motel. _She's alive… I'll be glad to see you, Mom…_ We walked over there for what felt like an hour getting there by foot, but we managed to get there. The clerk asked in Japanese if we needed a room, but I told him no. I explained to him that we were here to see someone and gave him the name of my mother and we followed him to the room. We knocked on the door. When it opened, our mother was happy to see us and motioned us into the room.

 _ **I was glad to see her again. What she would tell us would prove Deruko's point.**_

CHAPTER 3 END  
TO BE CONTINUED…

Characters and Story © Me!  
PhoenixAvenger210/CrystalHalo

DA

© 2018


	4. Josh's Secrets Revealed PT 2

Joseph The Snake Ninja CHAPTER 4  
By PhoenixAvengerDA

 _PREVIOUSLY…_  
 _We have discovered that Joseph's father had a plan to use the two Crystal Gauntlets to devastate not only Japan, but the rest of the world, along with the universe. And from the look of the note that Maddie dropped off, it almost proves that Deruko is right: that Josh wanted to kill off the world, and now Joseph is stuck with the hardest decision of his life. Will Joseph believe the words of Deruko or will he have to prove to Deruko that he is wrong? Find out now on JOSEPH THE SNAKE NINJA!_

CHAPTER 4 - Josh's Secrets Revealed (Author's POV)  
_

Joseph and Blake sat down on the bed as Maddie explained to them about Josh's secrets. "Your father had no intention of becoming a hero. That was what I saw in him. He kept talking under his breath about how he wanted to destroy the world, starting with Japan. I never thought that he would think such things, but I never said a word, not even to you two or anyone else, because I was afraid that he would kill me. So that's why your father had evil bargains in the first place." _So that's why… Guess he was right, but I still don't trust that evil jackass… The point is, he killed my beloved father, and he is going to pay for that,_ Joseph thought. _But how would I kill him…?_ Blake told her, "If he had any bargain's, he would've probably planned them as soon as me and him went to school. There would've been a 85 to a 95 percent chance that he would use his evil plan to be put into motion. If he indeed comes back, I guess we'll just have to fight him."

"No… You can't… You haven't received any training yet," Maddie said, and she reassured them, "but your sensei should be able to teach you how to defend yourselves from the specific kinds of attacks that he inflicts." Blake nodded. "I was just gonna get to that point, mother. We **did** receive training from him, but not any specifics. We may need some refreshers from him if necessary." Joseph agreed, "Yeah. If we're ever gonna face dangers that are too much to handle, we might need HARD-BACK training. Sparring, included." Maddie nodded. "It's the best thing to do right now. I just hope you can find peace in this world without him having to ruin it. Just know that wherever you go, I'll always be there in your spirit. I still love you both and I always will." Joseph hugged his mother. After a while, Joseph, Blake and Maddie went back to the house, and Juniko was waiting for them. As they went inside, Juniko was sitting at the table along with Borisu, and Joniku. "Joseph, Deruko gave us this note about your father. Come and read it," Joniku said. What kind of note did he have for Joseph, you might ask? Well, let's put it this way: Joseph walked over to the table and picked up the note.

The note said as follows:

 _TO WHOM IT MAY CONCERN:_

 _Josh came back last night. He's stolen the Crystal Gauntlets from the Poison Blade HeadQuarters and he is looking for the Crystal Arrowheads right now and he's on the brink of killing everyone right now. Hide now, lock all doors, close the curtains in your windows and stay off the streets. This means you as well, Joseph._

 _-Deruko Nakamura_

Joseph couldn't believe his eyes. As soon as he was done reading the note, he went straight to the dojo. Blake and the others stayed where they were, while Joseph got to the dojo and started training right away with several other students and righteous teachers, besides Borisu Sensei, of course. 3 hours later, Joseph was there, Joseph could hear screams of help, laughter and explosions. _Screams… Laughter… who's causing all this?_ Joseph thought. All the other students also stopped and Joseph walked to the door, opened it and walked outside to see Tokyo on **FIRE.** He ran all the way to the house, but he jumped back when someone burst a hole from inside the house. He got his kunai knife at the ready. The guy that came out of the house in a destructive fashion turned around and saw him. On one hand, he had claws; MECHANIZED claws. On the other hand, he held his mother by the collar of her shirt. Joseph's fists clenched and both of them were on fire by the time the unknown person came from inside of Joseph's home.

Joseph yelled at the person, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!" The person turned around and smiled evilly. "THERE you are! I've been looking all over for you!" He let go of his mother. But this person sounded very different. For one, he doesn't have the voice of his father, Josh. "I'll ask you again. WHAT in the HELL were you DOING in my HOUSE?" Joseph asked. "Oh, just dropping in and threatened your family to kill them if they didn't tell me where you were. But now you're standing there, it's time to execute my father's plan," the unknown person said. "Who the fuck are you?" Joseph asked. "My name is Will Kosuko, son of the goddess, Kitsune. But you can just call me 'Kosuko.' I've been sent here to bring you to her," Will said.

"And if I don't come willingly?" Joseph asked.  
"Then, we would have no choice, but to kill them. If you don't want them dead, then come with me," he said. "You're a COWARD, should you try to kill my family. I would give you HELL TO PAY, so get the FUCK out of Tokyo! NO ONE destroys this city on MY watch!" Joseph teleported right in front of him and gives him a kick to the face and with his snake-like abilities, he speeded his way to give him a smackdown, along with his claws and starts to slash Will. _What… what is happening… Why am I suddenly attacking him?_ He said in his head. He stopped, and Will Kosuko got the opportunity to suddenly KO him with a Spring Attack. "JOSEPH, MY POOR BOY! NO!" Maddie yelled. "OH, SHUT UP!" Will yelled back at her. He picked up Joseph and did a single-handed hand sign and a dark light came and took Joseph and Will as they disappeared. "SEE YA!" Will exclaimed before disappearing. Blake stood in shock. "Oh, son of a bitch!" He went to his room and got out a chip for his arm cannon and puts it inside. He walked to the spot where Will disappeared to Kitsune's palace in the GodRealm. His mother stopped him. "Blake… There's one thing I gotta say to you before you leave for the GodRealm. Retrieve my son for me. You can do it…!" She said and hugged him. She let go of him after 10 seconds. Blake smiles at Maddie. "Don't worry, mother. I will come back, with him beside me." Blake then closed his eyes and does the single-handed hand sign that Will did and the dark light came back and took Blake to the GodRealm.

IN THE GODREALM…

Will walked to his mother's palace while Joseph was still out cold. He made to the palace before Blake came into the realm. "MOTHER! I'M BACK!" He exclaimed. "Good, good. Do you have him for me?" Kitsune asked. He nodded, and he set Joseph down on the table that Kitsune laid out for him. "Excellent. You may go now, Kosuko. I've got business to attend to with him." Will nodded and disappeared. She strapped Joseph to the table. Joseph eventually woke up, only to see Kitsune's beautiful face and kept his mouth shut. What Kitsune was doing was trying to figure out what the purple parts of his arm were. Meanwhile, Blake came inside the palace and snuck behind Kitsune's throne and looked over to see Kitsune working on Joseph. Blake thought in his head, _So this is Kitsune… Alrighty, you bitch! Time for you to say goodbye._ He quietly loaded a bullet in his cannon. He turned on the aim for his arm cannon and aimed it at her. But right when he was about to shoot it at her, Will came in right behind him. _Oh, shit. Why do I have the feeling that he's right behind me…?_ He thought.

Kitsune finished on Joseph and tried to remove his Crystal Arrowhead pendant on his neck, but by then, Joseph cut her hand off and kicked her in the nose. "AGH!" she yelled and fell backward. "Heh… I knew you were going to do that, Joseph." "No one touches my Crystal Arrowhead. NOBODY, not even GODS or GODDESSES," Joseph sternly said. "I was collecting samples of the evil that is possessing you. Apparently, you're one of the boys who have the power of Shadows, including my son, Will Kosuko," she told him. "Well, your son was already a total dick. Anything else I should know about?" he said sarcastically, but he never should've said that, because she TOTALLY smacked the shit out of him. "Don't be rude to me OR my son!" She said in total anger. Then, she felt a pain in her shoulder. Who better than to do that was none other than Blake, of course. Blake had shot her in the shoulder while she smacked Joseph and told him not to be rude to a goddess. "Blake?!" Joseph exclaimed. Blake chuckled, "Heh. So you didn't know that I came after you to bring you back to Tokyo, did ya?" "I...umm…" Joseph had no words to say it, but he forces them out. "No, I didn't actually think that you were coming for me, since you've done it all the time," he said.

"Oh, and a surprise for you, Kitsune," Blake said, revealing Will in a NOT very good condition. Then he threw him on the ground. Kitsune gasped. "My...my son…! What did you do to him?!" she asked in anger. "Well, he came up right behind me, and without a scratch, I totally beat his ass and waited for you to turn around as soon as I shot you in the shoulder. What else did you think I did?" he said. Will tried to get up, but Blake pinned him to the ground with his foot. She growled, wanting to kill Blake for tyranny in her palace, but she couldn't with Joseph standing there. "Blake, wait for me over there," Joseph said, while pointing over to where Blake was standing when he got teleported to the GodRealm. Blake nodded and waited for Joseph there. Joseph turned and looked at Kitsune with utter ANGER in his face. "Remember this, Kitsune"-he started to say as the Shadow voice took over-"I have the STRENGTH to overpower a god and goddess. Think very carefully before you act, or you will be having hell to pay. Understand?" Without waiting for her reply, he left the palace and stood beside his brother. Blake did the hand sign again and the dark light came back and sent them back down to Tokyo on Earth.

Maddie saw them come back, and she hugged them both. "Oh, thank god you two are safe! And not a scratch on you! That's a bonus there!" Borisu stood beside Maddie and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's time for them to begin training. So, if you want to come and watch, you're welcome to, Mrs. Thompson," he said to her. Two minutes later, Joseph, Blake, Juniko, and Joniku arrived at Borisu's dojo. "Josh will be coming soon, and we need to be ready for him. So today, your training will be taken to the NEXT level. Are you four up to the challenge?" They all nodded. "Alright." Borisu pressed a button on his remote and they were all taken down to the underground arena that NO ONE has ever been taken to before. As soon as they arrived in the arena, weapons were laid all over the floor next to the arena.

"Now, let the training BEGIN…"

CHAPTER 4 END  
TO BE CONTINUED...

Characters and Story © Mine

© 2018 PhoenixAvenger210/CrystalHaloDA

© PhoenixAvengerSTUDIOS


	5. Intense Training PT 1

Joseph The Snake Ninja CHAPTER 5*

by PhoenixAvengerDA

-Intense Training Part 1- (Author's POV)

**I am SO SORRY that this chapter has NOT been worked on ever since the 4th chapter was released! :( But fear NOT! For I am here to deliver this chapter to you guys now! ENJOY!**

"Choose your weapons wisely. For there are certain ones that will be needed for this training," Borisu Sensei said.

The weapons that were in their proper cases looked very similar to feudal Japan age-weaponry. Joseph picked up 3 weapons: A nun-chuck, a katana and his trusty kunai knife with the symbol of his green Crystal arrowhead. "Good choice, Joseph, my son. I expect that you would do great things, someday, do I not?" Borisu said while he raised one eyebrow. Joseph just chuckled and said, "Well, I may do awesome things instead of great." After Blake and the others chose their weapons, Borisu pressed a button on a remote and the whole arena began to change into an Augmented Reality state. The whole arena turned into an A.R. world of Japan in ruins and the one who killed the whole world was none other than Deruko. Joseph clenched his fists, but Borisu reassured him that, "it's a fake Deruko, but just remember that it's as powerful as the real Deruko." Joseph thought to himself, _Just as powerful as the real Deruko…? Hm… I'd have to be careful not to underestimate his power, because I've seen how he killed my father… But wait…_ Before he could think, Borisu sent them out into the AR World.

The AR World was set into the forest and Joseph and the rest of Squad 3. Joseph kept walking around, trying to find Deruko, but after looking every which way, he could not find him, but then, all of a sudden, something was rustling in the bushes. Joseph got his kunai out and went into a fighting stance. But then, a girl surfaced. Little did Joseph know, this girl was NOT a hologram to the AR world. "Uh… hello there," Joseph said. "Hello. Who are you?" she asked him. "Well, I'm…" He clears his throat. "I'm Joseph Josh Thompson. Who are you?" "I-" More rustling in the bushes. AR Deruko stood from the bushes. "Ha ha! Look at this!" he said. "Love from the vine… How romantic!" "Why do YOU CARE about romance? The only thing I see you feel is anger and evil!" Joseph exclaimed. "Boy, you have much to learn if you want to defeat me in the real world. And how are you doing? Still angry that I gave your father's secret away?" Joseph clenches his fist harder and the purple energy comes back once more from his hand and goes up his arm to half of his face. "I would NEVER believe the BULLSHIT that you just spat out of your FUCKING MOUTH!" Joseph yelled, and AR Deruko just scoffed. "Fine. If you don't believe me, ask him yourself. Oh, wait! He's DEAD!" That was the last straw. The dark purple energy immediately consumed him and he could not control himself as he beat the shit out of AR Deruko, using the moves that Borisu Sensei taught him. The girl stepped back just in case, and then Joniku, Juniko and Blake joined in on the fray and they defeated him in one fight, which took for what felt like FOREVER, because AR Deruko didn't want to go down easily. "Damn it…This energy is too much… You may have won, Joseph, but in the real world, you will be joining your father in the AFTERLIFE!" AR Deruko yelled out, and the AR World shut off.  
Borisu Sensei ran over to Joseph and put a palm on his head, which instantly made Joseph pass out and the dark energy disappeared. "Shit…"

40 minutes later, Joseph woke up to see the girl that was in the arena, Borisu Sensei, and Squad 3. The girl was putting ice on his head and performing something to contain the dark energy for when Joseph really needs it. But all of that aside, he started to sit up, but the girl laid him back down. "Stay still, please. I need to finish my work. Thank you~" she said to him. She soon finishes and he sits up finally. "Ugh… My head is too cold," he complained, "and man, that dark energy… It's just… too great to remove." He sits on the side of his bed and Borisu Sensei explained what happened.

"The dark energy, you will already know, has not been removed," he began. "However, Maya Chiyoko here has sealed the dark energy into you, so it'll only come out when and if you need it. And this is a good thing because that way, you won't have to lose control of yourself. A win-win, right?" Joseph just chuckled. "Yeah, I guess." Maya must've thought that Joseph was down a little, because she went by his side and put her arm around him. "Oh! Uh, I think we haven't introdu-" "Oh, I know who you are. My whole tribe knows about you!" Maya exclaimed. "They do?" he asked. She just smiled and nodded. "So, I'm Maliyn Isabella Chiyoko, but you can just call me Maya. ^^" They shook their hands, and they did more training until it was time to call it quits for the day. But Maya had plans for Joseph. "Hey, Joseph!" she yelled out. "Yeah? What is it, Maya?" Joseph asked. "Come on! I wanna show you something!" Joseph followed Maya and a portal opened. "It's something that I think you'll like!"

But when they opened the portal, FIRE appeared. Maya's mother and father were trapped in a cage and below it was a cauldron filled with ACID. They kept screaming for Maya and Maya gasped. Joseph looked in shock, but then, he saw a hooded figure folding his arms and demanding answers. "Where is he?" he said, but Bianca was saying, "I don't know who he is! Just please! Let us go!" But the hooded figure wasn't having it. "ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION! **WHERE. IS HE?!** " He yelled out. Bianca started to whine and Caedmon held his wife in his arms and growled at the hooded figure. "Fine. If you wanna play it like this, then we'll do it the hard way." Maya gasped loudly, and Joseph clenched his fists. "We've got to save them, my parents are going to be soup if we don't do something!" Yelled Maya who was getting pissed. _If we don't do something, they might die!_ Yelled Joseph in his mind. Joseph growled and jumped to the hooded figure. The hooded figure turned around quick, but not quick enough, and Joseph threw a Fire Knee at him. It hit him in the face and while Joseph was fighting him, Maya went up to the cage to save her parents. "Mom! Dad! You guys ok!?" Yelled Maya. "We're ok, sweetie, just please get us out of here, ok!?" Yelled Bianca. "You got it, Mom!" Exclaimed Maya as she uses her inhuman strength to break the cage.

The hooded figure crashed into a tree. "AAGH!" he yelled out. Joseph grabbed and jumped up into the air and threw him back down, only to stomp on him on the way down. The figure spat out blood. "AAAAAAAAAAGH!" "You're gonna pay for that!" Joseph exclaimed. The figure backed up against the tree he destroyed with his body. He put his hands up and Joseph stopped. "Who are you?! And why did you trap those two people in a cage with a cauldron beneath it?!" He asked angrily. Maya then lead her parents to somewhere safe. Joseph grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the tree. AGAIN. "I'm gonna ask you this one more time. WHO. ARE. YOU," Joseph asked him. "Ok, ok… If you put me down, I can introduce myself," he said. But Joseph thought he was lying and used his magic from attacking him. "Ok then… But first, I want you to see this." He took off his hood. Joseph IMMEDIATELY recognized him. "TANNER?! What are you doing here!?" Joseph yelled out. "I couldn't defeat him… He was too strong against my will…" "WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" Joseph said sternly. And what Tanner said would forever plague Joseph's mind.

"Deruko…"

MANY MINUTES LATER…

Maya lead her parents back to the SafeHouse. "Thank you, Maya…" said Caedmon. "You're welcome, Dad… Whoever that was, he's gonna pay for that." Maya then saw Joseph coming back with the hooded figure in handcuffs (that Joseph had from a officer back in New York). "Not to worry. The hooded figure turned out to be my friend from New York, Tanner Clark," he assured Maya and her parents. "Your...friend?...Why did he place my parents in a cage and destroyed my home!?" Yelled Maya for she is pissed off that her home was destroyed by one of Joseph's friends and she wants to know why. "We actually want to know too," said Bianca, for she wanted to know the answer as well. "You may say that I'm calling bullshit, but...uh...he was mind controlled, with all due respect, Your Majesties," Joseph nervously said and waited for Maya's, Caedmon's, and Bianca's take on the subject. But before they said anything, Blake appeared. "Joseph! You all right? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked Joseph. "Blake? Is that you?" Questioned Maya who is in a state of happiness and shock. Blake turned to Maya. "Hello, Maya. My, you've grown a lot," Blake said, smiling. "Wait, you two KNOW each other?" Joseph asked, curiously. "Of course, we do. We met in this very place: The Bronze Heaven Warriors tribe," Blake told him. Joseph then remembered the history lesson of the Bronze Heaven Warriors back in school at the academy. "Hm. In the books at the academy, it says that the Bronze Heaven Warriors were once feared by the Hell Crows, but then, a war disputed and not even the fighters and the Queen wanted to talk about it. They kept it secret for years, because they don't want anyone to know what exactly happened at that moment," Joseph deducted. "You're only scratching the surface," Blake said, "In fact, The Bronze Heaven Warriors were fighting the war that took a really long time and almost no one survived that war." "That's right…..*if only I had never been in the arranged marriage..*" said Bianca sadly. "It's not your fault, Bianca. We had never known why they came after until we are married," Caedmon said.

Joseph then took his friend back to Japan with Maya and Blake by his side and he put Tanner on the ground. Then, he puts his hands away from Tanner and a blue light was shining from Joseph's hands as he started to heal Tanner. "I'm… I'm sorry that you had to see that, Joseph… I never knew something… bad would happen…" Maya said with a sad tone in her voice. "It's alright, Maya. Where I live, fires are VERY common," Joseph told her, "in fact, the fires were very dangerous, but thanks to our father"-he motions to himself and Blake while he says it-"we were able to stay safe." "Oh? Where is your father?" Maya asked, but Joseph didn't say anything, because if he told her, then she'd get mixed up in the drama that he, Blake, Borisu Sensei and Deruko are in. But little did Joseph know, Maya had the power to read minds, just like him, but he didn't know that power yet. "It's ok, I'm sorry that your father was the enemy…" Maya said. "I don't want you to worry. I don't want any of you to be part of this…" Joseph told her.

"Well, if you didn't want your friends to be a part of this, then why bring them with you everywhere you go?" asked a familiar voice and Joseph heard it. "I don't. THEY choose to come with me, DERUKO," Joseph said in a mean way. Deruko just clicked his tongue. "Have you no manners? You do know that I'm trying to tell you the truth, right? About your father?" Deruko kept saying. But Joseph didn't want to hear it. "Do you STILL need to know how many FUCKS I give?" Joseph asked him. "So this is the guy who made your friend destroy my home!? I'm going to enjoy killing this fucker!" Exclaimed Maya for she was determined to avenge her jungle home. Deruko just yawned and chuckled. "Um, bitch, shut up. I wasn't finished. And if you can just stand over there"-he uses his magic to contain her-"that would be great. Thanks," said Deruko while giving off a smirk. She growled loudly at him.

"Now, let our fight commence at my brother's dojo. This Saturday. 10:45am. Bring NOTHING. Bring NOBODY. If you want to kill me, BE THERE," Deruko strictly said and teleported to his Blood Tiger's Clan dojo and Maya is released from the magic. Joseph smiled, stood up and went to his house with his brother and Maya behind him. Joseph puts his weapons in a duffel bag to use in the dojo in case Deruko decides to cheat. "What're you gonna do now, Joseph?" Maya asked him. "I'm gonna fight him, that's what," said Joseph.

"This is a bad idea. First of all, this is our sensei's EVIL BROTHER we're talking about! And secondly, you don't even have enough training to defeat him! Luckily, I know some Gods and Goddesses that can help us," Blake said, but Joseph didn't want to hear it. "I don't give a flying FUCKING SHIT if they can help me defeat him! I NEED to fight him so that I can SHUT HIM UP from saying that my father hid some DARK secret that he WANTED to SPOIL to ME! This place has been a TOTAL SHITSTORM by FAR! This was an ABSOLUTE mistake coming here!" Blake understood his rage, but he says, "Look. YOU chose to come here! YOU were the one who wanted to come here to learn JAPANESE culture and the JAPANESE language! So all of this is what YOU WANTED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" Joseph turned around and decked him in the face. Blake was sent flying out of the house when he got punched. Maya gasped, and tried to stop Joseph. "Joseph! You're going to get yourself killed! I'm not letting you go!" Exclaimed Maya. "GET. OFF," Joseph said is a very serious voice. " **NOW.** " "No! Please stop! Can't you understand?! You have to back off from the fight!" " **YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU ARE NOT MY MOTHER!** " He yelled out at her.

Joseph heard a loud growl from Blake. But before the fight could progress even worse, Maya stepped in and stopped them. " **STOP IT!** You guys! You shouldn't be fighting! I believe that Deruko is trying to tear you guys apart! To end Joseph by separating you guys!" Joseph stopped and so did Blake. "We're not going to able to defeat Deruko if we continue to act like this... I'm sorry, Joseph," said Maya. Joseph backed off, and ran into the house. Maya followed him. "Joseph…?" "Just leave me alone. I need to be alone for a while," Joseph told her with a voice that makes Maya worried. "Why do you want to be alone?" Maya asked him, but he never answered her. Joseph just got his stuff that he needs and just says goodbye to his dogs and cats and gives them a big bowl of food. Blake looks in the house and grabs an ice pack from the freezer and puts it on his jaw. "Man… I never knew Joseph still cared about our animals, even if he's still pissed…" Blake deadpanned. Maya wanted to run towards Joseph, but Blake kept her by his side. "When he needs to be alone, he means it. Sorry, Maya," Blake said.

 **ON THE OTHER SIDE OF TOKYO…**

 **It was a dark and cloudy day in Tokyo. There was no sun. Just rain…**

Joseph just kept walking all by himself and the people of Tokyo were just wandering around the city, with his bag and when he did walk around in Tokyo, he found a shrine that has not been opened for thousands of years. The shrine in BIG, BOLD letters said: 

"When you say the Japanese prayer, hear him, for he is Shinoki, the god of lightning, and he will grant your eternal wishes…"

He read the words and then, the immediate response was him on his knees in a respectful way, just like in the dojo, and then he says the Japanese prayer. Two minutes later, a light engulfed him and he was teleported to the God's Palace once again, but Shinoki was waiting for him.

"Hello, Joseph. It's good seeing you after all this time," he said. "Who are you?" he asked Shinoki. Shinoki chuckled. "I figured that my good looks would be that obvious. My name is Shinoki. And I'll be the one to help you defeat my brother's son."

At this moment, Joseph knew he found the right place to train. And he smiled. "I'm ready for you, Shinoki Sensei."

"That's the spirit I'm looking for. Now let the real training begin…" 

TO BE CONTINUED…

End of Chapter 5.


	6. Intense Training PT 2

Joseph The Snake Ninja CHAPTER 6  
By PhoenixAvengerDA and SlayerMaya

Chapter 6: Intense Training Part 2

(Author's POV, Joseph's POV and Maya's POV) *WARNING: Japanese translations may be offensive, and I'm sorry in advance.*

(Maya's POV)

After Joseph left to the other side of Tokyo for more training, I feel worried and sad that I think he won't survive Deruko... _Why do I feel like this? I'm supposed to a warrior, not a lonely lover!...or am I?_ I was saying in my head. _Oh, I hope Joseph comes back alive…_

(Author's POV)

Shinoki walked Joseph over to his palace. "Welcome to the Lightning Palace, where I reside. Here, it's a luxury that you'd wish you'd have," he said to Joseph, but Joseph just clicked his tongue. "Not bad. I do wish I had this kind of place." Shinoki chuckled. "Well, that'll be some work you have to." _Hardy har har…_ Joseph said in his head. _Well, if I'm gonna defeat Deruko, I'm gonna have to start training right now._ Shinoki read his mind. "Good thing we have a training area over HERE." He presses a button on a remote and the one area spun around and it turned into a BIG ARENA. "Now, pick your weapon of choice and let's sparr," Shinoki said. Joseph nodded and smiled.

(Maya's POV, 4 hours later)

4 hours have passed, and I am actually thinking that Joseph may not survive Deruko after all, but I couldn't leave with Blake right beside me. _I need to find a way to get where Joseph is. But how will I do that…?_ I said in my thoughts. I've been thinking of a plan to try out a way to get out of here without Blake noticing. But how would I get out of the house? Maybe, I just...gotta wait for him to sleep. And so, I waited till that happens but in order to not get sleepy and bored, I distract myself by watching that show called "ソニック X" in Japanese or Sonic X to pass the time, since it was a very good anime cartoon. I sensed him falling asleep at that time, then I saw my opportunity and TOOK it. So using the stealth technique my mother taught me, I managed to sneak through the back window and I made my way to where Joseph went on the other side of Tokyo.

(Joseph's POV)

The training that I was doing was brutal. Not only did I sparr my new sensei, but I also had to practice a lot. Doing exercises, strength practices, you name it, but I never complained. Not even a BIT. I mean, come on! This is the kind of training that I did for football practice in my junior year of high school! I'm not even breaking a sweat! Still, I felt so bad when I attacked my brother and I stormed off in anger to the shrine. But as I got teleported here, there was no turning back at all. 5 hours pass and my strength, power, agility, and my speed are off the charts. "Good, good," Shinoki told me. "You're doing fantastic. Your strength, power, agility, and speed are through the roof. Now, unfortunately, I cannot teach you more, but fortunately, I have a friend of mine who can help you out next." I just nodded and said, "Yes, sensei Shinoki."

"Do me proud, Joseph, may the gods and goddesses shine light on you," Shinoki said before sending me to the God of Power's palace.

(AUTHOR'S POV)

Maya arrived in Shinoki's Palace and she tried to find Joseph, but couldn't. She found an old dude and asked him, "Hi. Um… Do you know where a blue-haired kid is?" "You mean Joseph?" Shinoki asked her. "How do you know his name?" asked Maya. "His father was a friend of mine and I met Joseph when he was a little boy," Shinoki told her. Maya then got very confused but curious about hearing that Joseph's father was his friend. "Did you say…Joseph's father was your friend?" said Maya. "Yes, I did." "So where is Joseph anyway?" Maya asked him. "Oh, I sent him to the God of Power's palace," he told her. "Oh ok, but do you mind if you can take me to there please? I need to see Joseph..." Shinoki smiled and said, "I'd be more than happy to." Then he sent her to the God of Power's palace.

 _ **THE GOD OF POWER'S PALACE, 15 MINUTES LATER…**_

Maya arrived at the palace. The palace looked like a King's _magnifique_ castle that is as huge as a mansion in Europe. She walked all the way to the castle, only to find Joseph getting ready to leave, but OH NO, she was not gonna let him do that, no sir! She caught up to him and grabbed his arm before he left. Joseph was surprised that Maya caught up to him and told Husaki in Japanese, "1分でハングアップ。(Hang on a minute)" Joseph turned to Maya and took her behind a pillar and whispered angrily, "I TOLD you not to follow me! Why?! I needed to be alone!" Maya whispered, "Well, I'm sorry, but I just CAN'T stop worrying about YOU!" Joseph zoned her out while she kept talking and said, "I don't want to hear ANOTHER word out of YOUR mouth for the REST of the damned TRIP! YOU HEAR ME?!" Maya stood there all shocked. No one, not even her friends and family had never yelled at her before, not even if she had done something wrong or made someone pissed. Joseph then saw her shocked expression and saw she was about to cry, but he calmed down and hugged her. "I'm sorry… I just… I just needed a break from all the stress that is engulfing me. It's been a stressful week for me. Hell, I've been training to help reduce my stress," Joseph said, feeling bad for yelling at her. "It's ok...it's just...I have something to say….I've been having weird emotions about you like….scared, worried and….lovesick," Maya told him, and Joseph… well, let's just say that he didn't know that Maya had told him what she was feeling. "Well… I… I never thought you would feel this way after seeing me… Well, there's no time to chit chat. I gotta get to the next palace. You can come with me if you wish," Joseph said and Maya nodded. They were transported to the next palace where the Goddess of Death resides.

(Maya's POV)

As we were transported to another castle, something about this place makes me feel like a warrior should feel when in an another place, keen and ready to fight. But something doesn't really feel right. I mean, we're in a place where darkness and death resides. But, I don't know if I can go through with this when Joseph's life is at stake here when he has to face Deruko at Borisu's dojo… _NO, I can't say THAT! I have to put my faith in Joseph!_ I yelled in my head. We neared the entrance of the next castle and we entered. The Queen of the Castle stood up. "Joseph… How good to see you again. You came back for more trouble?" she asked him. "Not really, Kitsune. Just training to defeat Deruko," Joseph said. "Well, at your rate right now, you do not have a good chance at defeating him. However, MY training can increase your chances," Kitsune said, and Joseph just smiled. "I'm going to help you if that's ok with you," I said. And he nodded, because he knows that I want to kill Deruko for destroying my home and almost killing my parents. I grabbed some Roman Catholic armor and weapons and get ready for fight. We waited for the training to begin. "Now, how my training will go is kind of like you during football practice, Joseph. And in between, you will practice grappling, one-step knives, hands, feet, all that training coming from the KOREAN martial art, Tang Soo Do. And the rest, well, you get the idea from the others. And you"-she points to me-"will do the same, as I know you have trained in many martial arts." I nodded. "Indeed, ma'am, my mother and father have taught me a lot in the ways of a warrior but I'll be happy to train more," I told her, but she chuckled. "And what a fine warrior you are, considering the feats that you have are off the charts." "Why thank you, ma'am," I said while bowing before her because in front of a goddess or any god that my village worships like the legendary Light Gaia who, by the way to you readers, is the creator and restorer of our world, I have to be respectful at all times, but it gets tiring sometimes but I don't intend to show it. "Now, let's let our training really begin…"

 **(TRAINING; Joseph's POV)**

 _A lot of training and not much time,_ I thought to myself. _Saturday can come up any minute now, but I'm not fully prepared. I need to train harder!_ The training was extremely tough, but I and Maya toughed it out until we got to sparring. And who had to sparr? ME AND HER. Good thing I brought my gloves, but what I didn't know was that we could use WEAPONS as well. I didn't know that when sparring began, and she LUNGED at me with his knife she made in hand. I grabbed out my kunai and blocked her every attack and I tried to find a pressure point that I could strike, but she's moving so fast, I can't seem to see her. I closed my eyes and I stayed still. I sensed her energy zooming right past me with her knife still in her hand, and when she found a spot to strike, I found the best pressure point and I got her in the wrist, rendering her hand useless, thus dropping the knife, and I went in for a couple of hits. But… she never backed down from a fight. I could tell, because her energy is rising for every punch I land. _Hmm… I gotta be careful here. Her energy is rising and my punches and kicks are not doing anything,_ I said to myself. I've been blocking all of her attacks whenever she tries to lunge at me. It took not so long, as she got me beat, although I was the clear winner when I got her in the leg with an arm bar. "Nice work, you two. Now, onto grappling. Joseph, you're an expert at this one. Why don't you show Maya the ropes on it?" Kitsune said to me and I smiled. "With pleasure," I said to Kitsune. And teach her to grapple I did, and I showed her real cool tips and tricks to really take someone down without Kitsune watching, because only she knew the secret and Maya didn't. When she did look back at us, we're getting ready to grapple and she snapped her fingers. We went at it.

 _ **4 hours later…**_

(Maya's POV)

After 4 hours later of intense training, I was feeling a lot better than I was before, but something was bothering me and I wonder why… I think I might have a crush on Joseph… _But, I don't know how to tell him,_ I said to myself... _maybe when the time is right, I can tell him how I feel!_ The thing is, though, I may have to rehearse my feelings in front of a mirror when we get back. ^^;

 **(AUTHOR'S POV)**

The training was finished and Kitsune told them, "Amazing job on the training, you two. Your strengths are off the charts now. Joseph, you have one more goddess that can help you, and the rest of the training is up to you and the princess. If you want to get stronger, you must train until your fight with Deruko comes up. Whatever happens to you both, may I have faith in both you." "Ok ma'am!" Exclaimed Maya who did a swift salute like a cute little soldier. But Kitsune frowned while chuckling, and Joseph warned Maya, "Um, don't do that, Maya. The gods and goddesses don't do salutes. It's very disrespectful. Instead, do this." Joseph did a Japanese bow like he should when he regards the gods and goddesses. Kitsune smiled, and said, "This is how we do our salutes." Maya got the message and she bowed like she should. Kitsune then sent them both to the final goddess, Sky.

 _ **THE FINAL GODDESS PALACE…**_

"Let's take this time and use it wisely, for we are in a battle of your life, Joseph," said Maya, who was holding on to Joseph's arm, which is causing his arm to glow very brightly. Which is nothing unusual, because when arms glow, it tells them a very heart-warming message: They love you. "Oh really? I didn't know that, Ryan!" Maya told me. _It's a fun fact, Maya. Now can you let me get back to my story, please?_ "Okay," Maya said again. Joseph didn't know who she was talking to, but he just shrugged it off. They kept walking to the palace when suddenly, out of nowhere, Blake shows up right behind them. He cleared his throat loud enough so that Joseph and Maya could hear him and they turned around. Oh ho ho, those two should've seen their faces with Blake glaring them down. It was not a very pleasant sight. "Shit..." Is what Maya said when she saw Blake's face. _Man, I knew I should have slipped some sleeping pills on him when he was asleep…_ "Maya?" Blake asked seriously. "...Yes?" she asked nervously. "Do you have anything you want to tell me?" he asked again with a more angry tone. But she had no answer to that. She was so nervous about giving the wrong answer that she thought that Blake was gonna blow his fucking head into bits. But he remained cool and chill, and just said, "What the hell were you thinking? I told you not to follow him, yet you did it anyway!" She still couldn't answer, but suddenly, Joseph backed her up. "Blake, she only came here, because she worries and she wants to protect me, ok?" "Yes, what he said," Maya said. "It doesn't matter! When my brother wants to be alone, he means it! Joseph, you remember that time a year ago?" "Yeah, some dude pissed me off and I gave him an ass-whooping. I shut everyone out that day." Maya couldn't believe what she just heard. The four words, "I shut everyone out," just pissed her off, but she didn't say anything. "The point is, Blake, that she's here to protect us both! Can't you see that?" Joseph asked him, but Blake didn't want to hear it. "I don't give a shit!" Joseph could clearly see that the stress from Blake's arch nemesis is coming to him, and Joseph walked over and calmed him down. Blake smacked his hand away. "Don't. You dare." "I'm trying to calm you down, bro. Maya, you go ahead. I'll be there," Joseph told Maya and she went off.

 **Maya's POV…**

I didn't really feel comfortable leaving Joseph to deal with his brother, but I did what I had to. As I entered the palace, something was still washing over me. My crush on Joseph… It shouldn't hold me back. But suddenly, I hear a female voice. "What is holding you back, my dear?" she asked me, and I was reluctant to tell her, but I did. "It's… something about a certain ninja that I'm… in love with…" I told her nervously and she stood up from her throne and stood by her side and put her hand on my shoulder. "For all the things in life, you must never let your feelings hold you back. You must express yourself to him if at all necessary," she said. I nodded. I look behind and Joseph and Blake come walking. The goddess smiled and said, "Welcome, Josefu. I've been waiting." Joseph just nodded. "Yes, ma'am. I had a feeling that you'd be the goddess that I read about that I would train with." She giggled, and said, "Why, you guessed right. Now it's time for my Training of the Light to begin."

"Training of the Light": BEGIN…

The goddess was training our bodies and our minds to think faster, react quicker and move a lot faster. This is the kind of training that I endured with my personal guard, Nalayaka, and my entire family. Joseph, on the other hand, I think he's getting this training down pat. This is what I really like about him: He puts his mind to a certain task and gets it done. The training goes around for about 10 hours, which isn't too bad. By the time we were done, we were walking out when the goddess stopped us. "Oh! I have this power I want to pass on to you, Joseph!" she exclaimed. Joseph looked behind him, and a snake appeared from her hand. "Hold still. This is the power I gave to your 'father' when he did 'hero work.'" The snake came towards him, and, when it bit him, went inside of him and he started breathing heavily. _Oh my god! What did she do?!_ I yelled out in my head. After a few seconds, Joseph stops breathing heavily and his eyes completely changed. They have a… Lightning Bolt in them, and then they disappeared. "Congratulations. You now have the Lightning Eyes." _Lightning Eyes? What are those…?_ Joseph and I were both thinking, but she answered it for us. "The Lightning Eyes give you the power to see faster, think faster than enemy, i.e predicting their moveset, and to find the most dangerous threat out there," she told us. "Now, since your training is complete, I'm afraid that there are no more gods or goddesses that can help you. The rest is up to you two. Good luck, and may our luck be with both of you. Goodbye for now." She then snapped her fingers and we came back to Joseph's house.

(AUTHOR'S POV)

They finally came back and then, Joseph's energy swarmed his hand and looked at it. _This is… This is amazing… She gave me so much power,_ Joseph thought to himself.

 _With all this power, I may be able to defeat him once and for all..._

 _ **To Be Continued…**_

 _ **CHAPTER 7 Coming Soon!**_

 _ **IN THE NEXT TWO CHAPTERS, IT'LL BE ALL ABOUT DERUKO, SO THE FIGHT WILL BE IN CHAPTER 9 AFTER CHAPTERS 7 & 8.**_


	7. Deruko's Story

Joseph the Snake Ninja CHAPTER 7  
Deruko Nakamura - The Story You Never Knew…  
by PhoenixAvengerDA

 **PROLOGUE**

 _ **Hello, readers. I'm Deruko Nakamura and I'm here to deliver you MY story of how I became the most notorious villain with the help of the love of my dreams, Julia, The Dark Caster. You may know me as the notorious Blood Tiger from previous chapters of this story that my creator, along with his girlfriend, are currently working on. But, there's more to the story than just my nemesis, Joseph. And here's a little hint for the next chapter: My love for The Dark Caster is everything to me. Enough about me, though. You have a story to read. So hope you like the story and I'll see you in the next chapter.**_

 _ **さようなら。**_ _ **  
**_ _ ***WARNING: Deruko's Story may contain blood, vulgar language, intense violence and action, and adult content. Don't read this chapter if you canNOT handle it. It's not for the faint of heart. And sorry in advance if the Japanese text in here is offensive. I'll put down my English translation after the Japanese translation. And there will be some fourth-wall breaking by ME.**_

(Deruko's POV when he was 11 years old)  
Me, my brother, my mom and dad were taking a drive to my favorite theme park and arcade and I couldn't wait to be there. We soon got there in no time and my mother gave me just enough money to go play 13 arcade games, which was a lot of fun. Just as we were leaving though, a big guy with a gun came inside and yelled, "あなたの手を上げてください！(Put your hands up)" And he started shooting up the place. But then, he stopped shooting when he got his head smashed into a wall from a guy with two gauntlets that he's wearing. The guy's head was crushed that his brain, skull, teeth and eyes were completely OBLITERATED. The blood spilling everywhere as the bigger dude stood in front of them. "私はあなたを救うためにここにいるので、ない慌てる必要はありません！(There's no need to panic, for I am here to save you!)" he said and everyone cheered, even I did. He got them out all too quickly and more bad people started to come our way, but he got through all of them unscathed. He blocked every bullet that tried to hit him and he reflected it back at him, hitting them either in the head or the throat. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared. We all cheered and the rest of the day was just mind-blowing. We were driving home late at night after getting lunch at the nearest Ramen shop. It felt like a 6 day drive, but it took about 2 hours to get there. But when we got there, though, bullets were firing everywhere and we had to get in the house VERY QUICKLY. When we did, though, we had to lock every door, every window, you name it. We had to lock it down. We got our animals and my newborn sister up at our rooms and we hid in our rooms, not making one noise.

 **Tasuko's (Deruko's brother) POV after the robbers left.**

Thank god…

The robber's are finally gone. I got my little brother, Deruko, out safely and so did my parents. The damage had been done already and we had to clean it all up. And as soon as we did, we got a visitor. It was my other brother, Borisu. I opened the door, and he said, "Why, hello, Tasuko." "Hello, little brother. How goes it at your grandparent's place?" I ask him. "It's going good. And I heard gunshots over here. Is everything okay?" he asked me, but I said, "It's okay. They're gone and you can come in if you like." Borisu nodded and came in and went to see Deruko. "Big brother? You okay?" Borisu asked him, who was surprised to see him. Deruko hugged him. "Borisu! Oh man, it was crazy! A couple robbers came and tried to find us, but while they did, they stole our expensive things, but then our stuff reappeared. Which is weird. :/" Borisu chuckled. "Well, that's a hero for ya. Anyway, how's our baby sister?" he asked Deruko. "Oh, she's doing fine. Thank god she wasn't shot, or I'd be crying for days on end." ( _Which was true, because Deruko's great-grandfather got shot right in front of him, and he cried for about 3 weeks. But that's gonna be in the next chapter if you readers don't mind. Anyhoo, back to the story.)_ After about a few minutes talking, Borisu went back to his grandparent's house and I sat and wondered what would happen should my baby sister reach 6 years old.

 _Little did Deruko know, he had a power that can level up to a supernova…_

CHAPTER 7 - Deruko Nakamura: The Power Within…

(Deruko's POV at 17 years old)  
Wow. That guy sure put up a fight, but I came out on top.

And I can thank my brother for getting into martial arts.

I walked away from the bloody fight that I just came out of, leaving the poor, defenseless teen bleeding out from his nose to his… well, everything. All of his friends were shocked that happened and one of them tried to hit me, but I sensed it coming. I turned around and decked him so hard, he went flying all the way to where he was. Then, they ran away. I just chuckled to myself as I walked all the way home. As soon as I opened the door, though, BLOOD was everywhere, but I was rather confused than scared and/or shocked until I heard crying. I ran upstairs to see my little sister (she's named Aika Nakamura) scared and crying and I picked her up. "Hey, hey! Calm yourself, Aika. What happened?" I asked her, but the second I asked, I might as well regret it when she answered, "Mommy and Daddy are dead, big brother! DEAD!" She kept crying, and I ran to find my parents, only to find them with gunshots in their heads, neck, and heart. "What the hell?!" I yelled out, and then I find a note with a Japanese signature. I open it up and it says:

 _HA HA! Your parents are dead! What're you gonna do NOW?!  
-Furuko._

 _THAT FUCKER!_ I yelled out in my head. _Oh, he's so gonna pay for this._ I put the note in my pocket and went back up to my room with Aika to take a break and try to forget what I saw. Ten minutes later, I take my little sister to her babysitter's house so that I can protect her from what I was gonna do: Killing Furuko. But how would I kill him, you may ask, readers? Well, I will kill him dead with my torturous method: MAKING HIM BLEED TO DEATH SLOWLY, without ANY of his friends intervening. I found his house and luckily, his parents weren't home. I opened the door and locked it while I closed it. I heard him playing some sort of shooter game ( _I can relate. XD)_ and I went upstairs and slid a note under the door just as he finished his game. Little did he know, I appeared right behind him without making one sound. I took out my knife and I slit his throat right open. As he collapsed on the floor, I kneeled down and I stabbed him multiple times. He was bleeding on the floor, and he had tears in his eyes, and I thought I heard, "Thank you… for setting me free…" as he was about to die right there. _What the hell… I felt… some kind of energy…_ I thought to myself, but I just shrugged. Still, I got out of there as fast as I could, changed my clothes at home from all the blood, and I went back to my little sister's babysitter's house and knocked on the door. She opened the door. "Hello, Deruko! ^^" she said to me, "You came for your sister?" "Yep. Came to pick her up. Had a few errands to do." She handed my little sister to me and I paid her the usual.

The Very Next Day…

I turned on the TV to the news, and just as I expected, there was a breaking news, but the catch was that there was a murder in Furuko's house. Luckily, his father's security cameras didn't capture the whole thing because it was down for the week. But then it cuts to his mother, who was actually pissed. She kept shouting, "誰かが私の息子を殺した！それが誰であれ、彼または彼女は正義に直面し、私はそれを要求する！" (Someone killed my son! Whoever it is, he or she will face justice and I DEMAND it!) Over time, it cuts back to my favorite comedy show. But before I get started, a knock was heard on my door. I looked out the peephole and I see my brother, Borisu, right there, and I open the door. "Hey, little bro," I said. "What brings you to my humble abode?" "Well, I was wondering if you would come with us for this." He gives me a piece of paper for a fighting tournament that is held in the United States. "This tournament can win us 700 Billion Dollars! If we do it, we can win!" I _absolutely_ loved the sound of that, and best of all, my friends and my little sister can come up and watch us win the tournament for 700 billion dollars. "When is the tournament starting?" "Tomorrow. If you train today, you can be ready for it!" Well, I went straight to training after he left. I perfected the technique I was supposed to learn from my martial arts master. I meditated every hour of today and then the next morning, I ready my bags and my weapons in case things go south during the tournament. And best of all, since me and my older brother are VIPs for the tournament since we registered after he and I trained, we got ourselves 700,000,000-yen seats on the first class plane. It took over 14 hours, but we got there just in time for the tournament. I was in the second round, and Borisu was in the third round. The first round consisted of a Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu martial artist and a Tang Soo Do Korean martial artist. The first round consisted of a no-weapon, fists-only point battle. In the end, the Korean kid won the first round easily, mainly because he had better training than the Brazilian man. Next up was me and an American. I make my way and the ref tosses me a bo-staff.

I hold it like how I am supposed to. Then, the American brought out his metal bo-staff. Although it looked flashy, I knew the weakness of it and I just smiled. "Hmph. A metal one, huh? This should be fun," I said. The man just looked at me and said, "You. You will face my wrath-" "Just shut the fuck up, and get ready to fight." He got so mad, but readied himself. On the loudspeaker, the ref said, "In this corner, a famous ninja called the Blood Tiger, and the 2nd descendant of the Nakamura clan, Deruko Nakamura from Tokyo, Japan!" Everyone cheered. "And in this corner, the reigning champ of the boxing season last year, and a real heavy hitter, he's 5 Chainz, also known as The Raging Bull!" Everyone cheered. "READY! SET! …. **FIGHT!** " We went at it.  
I won the 2nd round easily, just like the Korean did. Mostly because I broke his metal bo-staff during the last match where I had the advantage to knock him out. "Great job there, Deruko! You got him real good," said Borisu. "Well, all the training paid off for me right in the match, so I guess you could call that progress! Heh heh," I said and he just chuckled. "Yes, you could call it that." He went out there and put on his fighting gloves. The next round consisted of sparring until the victor wins by either knocking him out or taps out if my brother puts him in a chokehold that he can't escape. But I guess we'll see. Again, the ref says on the loudspeaker, "In this corner, the 1st descendant of the Nakamura clan, and the grand master of his own martial art dojo, BORISU NAKAMURA II!" Everyone cheered loudly for him, because the audience see him as a helping guy for every country. I don't blame him, though. "And in this corner, ANOTHER Japanese man with a passion for helping to change the world in a big way, Hisaki Kosoyoko!" Everyone cheered for him too. "READY! SET! …. **FIGHT!** " Hisaki started the fight off with a kick that is so powerful, it could break a wall, but Borisu dodges it and gets him in the back of the head. "BORISU, 1, and HISAKI, 0!" I cheered for him. "Knock him down, brother!" I yelled, and everyone cheered.

The match continued, as my brother got ANOTHER point with a backfist on his mouth. "Ooooh, ha ha ha! That must hurt, Hisaki!" Everyone cheered once again. And then, suddenly, I see Hisaki getting ready to launch a fist, but fails, as Borisu knocks him out with a kick to the head. " **K.O!** Borisu Nakamura wins!" Everyone cheered loudly. "YES! HA HA! Way to go, Borisu!" I toss him his canteen full of water. "Just like I knew you would. Damn, Borisu, you were just messing around with him, right?" I ask him. "Yep," said Borisu, "I was just going easy on him. He hasn't seen me unleash my full power YET." The final round, before the championship round, was starting as another American and then a Chinese fighter got onto the fighting area. This time, it was with KATANAS. I clap my hands and rub them fast. "Ooooh hoo hoo! This should be good!" Turns out this final round was to see who would get KILLED first, so the stakes were very high in that round.

Guess we'll see who wins this round.

CHAPTER 7 - Deruko's Story Pt. 1

TO BE CONTINUED

CHAPTER 8 COMING SOON!

© PhoenixAvengerDA 2018


	8. Deruko's Story Parts 2 and 3

Joseph The Snake Ninja

Chapter 8 - Deruko's Story PT.2 (Deruko's POV)

PhoenixAvengerDA  
_

The final round is about to start.

"In this corner, this American has been a descendant of a clan made by his great, great, grandfather, Garrett the Shape Shifter!" Everyone cheered. "And now, in this corner, the very notorious villain that has come to this tournament seeking one named Deruko Nakamura, Julia, The Dark Caster!" Some people cheered, while most of them just booed at her. But the thing that made me nervous is that the ref said my name while he said she was coming to seek me. Borisu noticed this and he asked me, "What's wrong, little brother? She's making you nervous?" "Shut up…" I said to him quietly. They got their swords ready. "READY! SET! …. **FIGHT!** " But as soon as it started, Julia killed him. "Wow… Uh… The winner is… Julia, The Dark Caster. Wow, that was fast…" Everyone stood in shock. Even I did, too. _HOLY FUCKING SHIT,_ I yelled in my head. _SHE KILLED HIM THAT QUICK?! Ok, I'm officially freaked out._ She walked over to where we were sitting and sat down right beside me. I just sat there, not looking at her, because she shocked us all just by killing Garrett. _Holy fuck… She's right beside me… If I piss her off, I may not live another second of my life…_

The championship round started and all of the winners had to walk on the mat, and we had to face the reigning champ of the tournament. And let me just tell you readers: This champ is an actual hero from New York, and he's just too tough. But all of us were gonna have to face him and see who can defeat him first. I got myself, while ignoring the fact that Julia was readying her magic to defeat him. "In this corner, the reigning champ of the last tournament, The Light Lion!" Everyone cheered. "Now for this corner, who will face off against him first?" I stepped up. "OOOOOOH, this should be good! Now for this corner, Deruko Nakamura everybody!" Everyone cheered loudly for me.

The round started and 30 minutes later, blood starts pouring out of my mouth. I could feel the darkness consuming me, and I just smiled. I took the blood and wiped it below both my eyes and I cracked my knuckles. Everyone started cheering even louder than before. "OOH HOO HOO HOO! Deruko is getting serious, everybody! Let's admit it: We think he'll win the tournament, right?!" Everyone cheered. The fight went on, and I had the upper hand. "Ugh… NO! My championship! How could I let this happen?!" "Fool, there's only one champ coming home with 700 Billion Dollars. And that's ME!" I grabbed his weapon and I stabbed him with it and everyone gasped. Then they cheered. "YES! WE PREDICTED IT! Deruko Nakamura wins the championship by killing the reigning champ!"

The ceremony started after I defeated all of the fighters, even Julia. I won it easily. _I can't believe it… I did it!_ I said in my head. I was given the trophy AND the 700 Billion Dollars. I split it for my brother, Borisu, and we were given more much rewards for our efforts and an interview with the news station, Good Morning America. "That was a pretty bloody tournament, but it was awesome that you won! Tell me, how does it feel to win this tournament?" one of the newspeople asked me. "Well, it feels really good, to say the least. Although, I did not train long. I mean, I only trained yesterday all day. But I trained, even if I never knew there was a tournament coming.

"How I could've pulled this off was by not killing The Light Lion, but actually knocking him out to the point where he couldn't fight." "Well, this tournament was supposed to raise the stakes. Did you feel they were high enough?" she asked me. "Well, pretty much, until I turned things around with my training." "Well, you heard it here, folks! Deruko wins the tournament, but will he be back next year? Guess we'll see. Shelly Turner, Good Morning America, signing off." The camera turned off, and me and my brother celebrated by getting some ramen and pizza for our efforts.

We came home after and I went to my house for a very shocking surprise.

My baby sister, right there in front of me, was covered in blood, because she was stabbed by someone.

I kneeled over her lifeless body, examining her stab wound, while trying not to cry. The wound was glowing for some strange reason, but that couldn't stop me from sobbing. After minutes of sobbing, I hear creaking from the couch. "Well, if you had taken your sister with you, maybe something like this wouldn't happen." It was a female voice. I looked behind me, with a RAGING fire in my eyes, and somehow, just somehow, I knew who she was. "KITSUNE…" "Hello, Deruko Nakamura." I, with my fiery rage, grabbed her throat, and I gave her some physical lashing with my fiery rage. Then, I threw out the window. Her wounds were healing, however. "That's no way to treat a goddess. Although, I could care less about how you would try to kill me." "DID YOU KILL MY SISTER?!" I yelled. "Nope. I just sat there and watched as a couple of your bullies raped and killed her." "AND YOU DID **NOTHING?!** " My bully was walking down the street with his friends, and I threw a kunai at his head, killing him. He fell over and his friends looked at me with their weapons in hand. I went after them and the darkness made some magic that could rip them apart. Their bloody morsels would be ripped to shreds, the blood coming from their mouths and eyes as I gave them what they deserved.

5 Days Later…

I was finally caught by the police. I was given a life sentence for 50 years tacked on for community service. But that wasn't enough to stop me from escaping the jail and hiding my face from the crowd, although I looked like an assassin from Assassin's Creed. Some policemen, though, were very suspicious and they thought it was me. They tried to catch me, but I was too quick for them and they went into an alleyway. I killed them both. But then, Julia came to me once again. "Hello, Deruko. You just can't stay out of trouble, huh?" "What does it look like? I just killed those who killed my baby sister and I can't be there for the funeral, because I am a full-fledged fugitive. My life has been a total shitstorm after that." "Aww… Poor Deruko, not fully aware of the powers from the gods he now possesses." My mind was stuck on the sentence, _Not fully aware of the powers from the gods._ Suddenly, everything made sense.

I, somehow, had gotten powers from Kitsune!  
Julia said, "You're correct. Kitsune did give you powers to kill those bullies, because it's all part of her plan." "What plan?" I asked her.  
"Sit down, and I will." I sat down and she sat down beside me, holding my hand. "Well," she began, "she began devising a plan to destroy this city and begin a new civilization. You are her master pawn. She wants you to destroy all life in this city, so that she could fulfill your wish of bringing your sister back.

"You need to know this. You need to stop her at all costs." _Ok… Now I have to change from villain to hero… Hm…_ "I believe you can do it." I got up, and began making my way towards where Kitsune is, after killing a few more officers. "So, are you ready for your task?" I jokingly said, "Yes." But somehow, she noticed that I had a kunai knife and assumed it was for the task. "Let's get started, shall w-" I IMMEDIATELY stab her through the heart. She gasps, and Julia opens a portal back to her home. "See ya later, BITCH!" I threw her into the portal and she closed the portal. "Yeah, she really is a bitch," said Julia. "Ha! She must be so embarrassed from the way I HUMILIATED her!" I said in a joking tone. "Well, I'm proud of you, Deruko. I think a little award from me is in order." She gives me a kiss on the lips. I kiss her back. Then, while we were in the middle of it, more police see me and come over to stand their ground. "PUT YOUR HANDS UP IN THE AIR, DERUKO!" they yelled out in Japanese. I put my hands up and I say in a fake scared voice, "Guys, you don't wanna do this, trust me."

"COME WITH US! YOU'RE UNDER ARREST!" they again yelled out in Japanese. "Uh, no," I say. Julia covered me in her cloak. "Oh, I'm sorry. You're not taking him from me. You are banned to Hell. *in Japanese* BE GONE!" She creates a portal from underneath the police and they vanish into hell. "Wow, you got 'em good." "Well, since I'm in love with you, might as well protect you at all cost," she says. "Well, than- Hey! HEY! I can take care of myself, thank you!" I said, but she laughed. "Oh, that's so funny." "-_- Ha ha…" I said sarcastically.

7 Years Later…

"Well, are you ready yet, Julia?" I ask her. "Almost, babe. I'm just getting ready."

(Author's POV)

Wedding day for Deruko Nakamura and Julia, The Dark Caster. However, Julia took a different form of another female human, but she still struck the beauty she had. Her face is lighting up with beauty as she had the make up to make her look like the perfect woman for Deruko. The police cleared up his name so that he could no longer be in jail. Well, I can't say that, because they were FORCED to by Julia herself. Whatever floats their boat, I guess. Anyway, their wedding was starting when lots of Deruko's fans from the tournament came and even his brother. The wedding took about 50 minutes after they officially kissed and had a party where they had fun playing some party games and throwing pies at each other. After the wedding, Deruko and Julia went home and sat down at the table. Julia asked him, "Well, since we're married… Do you ever think of actually having children?" Deruko thought about the question for a brief moment before replying, "Well, I HAVE dreamed of having children whenever I asked my mother and father about the story of how they first met. So yes, I do think we could have a child or two." "Well, let's get to work setting up their first rooms then!" she said to him. And they got to work on the rooms where the newborn's cribs will be. Fortunately, they finished with just Julia's magic and planning from Deruko, so _progress,_ I guess. Anyway.  
(Just gonna skip right over, 'cause I am not including sex scenes to my stories. Sorry. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯)  
6 months later…

In the hospital rooms, Julia had just given birth to two baby boys that were gonna be future heroes to them. She looked at both of them. "Our two boys… are adorable…" said Julia, who was in tears of joy. "Yes… What can we call them?" Deruko asked. Julia replied, "How about Joseph and Blake?" "Great name choices. It's official: Let's keep those names!" said Deruko. During the whole day, they got to bring them home and have their birth certificate updated with "Joseph Josh Nakamura" and "Blake Wilson Nakamura".

But… little did they know, the family would be in grave danger…

Part 3 - Deruko goes Evil!

4 years later, Joseph and Blake are now 4 years old and they're good little kids, playing with each other a lot, because Blake is the loyal brother of Joseph. While they were playing, however, a storm had started that scared both of them, and they found Julia and Deruko to hold onto as they shivered in fear, but what wasn't normal is that it was not just a storm. This storm had brought down the demi-god also known as The Mad Man, and Deruko heard his footsteps. He nodded at Julia, who took both the kids upstairs back to their rooms.

The Mad Man opened the door and Deruko got his kunai knife ready. "Oh, I'm sorry. This is the wrong house, NOT. I come for the two children. You have them, no?" he asked Deruko, but Deruko wasn't letting him get the kids. "You're not touching them. They're my family and why do you want them?" asked Deruko, growling. "Oh, I was given this task by my master, Kitsune Hisuku." "Oh, that bitch again?!" Deruko asked again. "I told you this would happen, Deruko. If you disobeyed my orders, then I will be forced to have someone kill you off. This is your punishment. Josh, kill him now," said Kitsune. Deruko smiled. "Bring it on."

"What's gonna happen to Daddy?!" Lil Joseph yelled out. "Shhh! Your father's taking care of the Mad Man," Julia whispered. Josh heard his yell and smiled. "Well, I know where your kids are now. I'm gonna go get them," Josh said, but Kitsune told him, "Remember your orders, Josh. Kill him first, THEN get the kids." "Oh, please. Like anyone would follow your orders. This Mad Man follows his own orders. For now, I'll send you back to your realm. Goodbye, Kitsune." He punches her so hard that she goes back to her own realm in 1 second. Josh then went upstairs to get Joseph and Blake while Deruko tried his hardest to make him back off, but Josh held him in some kind of magic just to keep from accomplishing his own mission: Turn Joseph and Blake into fighters for the people of Japan, then turn them into villains. He opened the door to where Joseph and Blake were, and not even Julia's magic was strong enough to hold him off, as Josh BRAINWASHED her AND the kids as well. They all passed out and he came downstairs holding Julia, Joseph and Blake. Deruko gasped and broke out of his magic. Josh just tapped him out of the way and disappeared into the depths of the storm. Hours passed by and Deruko wakes up from being knocked out by Josh. He looked down and clenches his fist.

 _ **"Someday… I WILL have my family back… And when I DO, I will kill you and I will take them back… even if it kills me…"**_

 _CHAPTER 9 IS NOW COMING! PREPARE FOR THE FIGHT!_

 _To Be Continued..._


	9. Joseph vs Deruko

Joseph the Snake Ninja CH. 9

by PhoenixAvengerDA and SlayerMaya

Chapter 9: Joseph vs. Deruko

(Joseph's POV, a couple days later)

Well, today's the day.

Saturday. The fight between me and Deruko.  
It's finally time for the fight to begin. As I pack up some stuff before the big match in Borisu Sensei's dojo, Maya gives me a pendant that had a pearl and green jade inside of it. "This is from me. This pendant was given to me by my father and now I want you to have it. Just… think of that as an early birthday present," she told me, and I smiled. "Thanks, Maya. I really like it," I said to her. "It's pretty, isn't it?" asked Maya. I nod. She gives me a hug for luck. "Good luck. I'm counting on you." I nod, and I run to Borisu Sensei's dojo. It only took me 2 minutes to get there. I could hear him practicing in there and scaring the other students by asking if they want to fight him. "C'mon, don't be shy. I'm waiting," said Deruko, but some of them were too scared. Some were so scared, they backed off from him. "Tsk. Okay. Now where is Joseph?" he asked. I opened the door. "Right here," I said. I toss my bag onto a chair and crack my knuckles.

He smirked. "Finally. I was training with your fellow peers, and they always complained that I 'hurt them' pretty bad," he said, but I reply, "It's because you scare them, Deruko. They know how much of a villain you are, and since I'm here, I'm gonna beat the ever-living shit of you. To prove you wrong." Deruko just scoffed at me. "Oh please. Josh was never toyour real father. He never was." I clench my fist. "Whatever. Let's just get this fight started so I don't have to listen you talk about him 'not being my real father'," I said in a gruff voice and I get into a fighting stance. He scoffed again. And then, the announcer for the fight began to speak. "In the left corner, a boy with powers so great he just might be the future hero Japan needs, Joseph Thompson!" Everyone started cheering. "And in the right corner, the reigning champ of the Fiery Fist Tournament from 8 years ago, Deruko Nakamura, the Blood Tiger!" Some cheered, while some booed.

"READY… SET… **FIGHT!** " I and Deruko went at it. He tried to make me flip over too much, but I did a backflip kick and got back on my feet. He wiped the blood off his head and tried to pull a pressure point combat trick, but I dodged and I got him with a backfist on the jaw. He growled and tried to do a back kick in the air, but I grabbed his leg, swung him around and I smacked him into the ground and I did a pro-wrestling move and gave an elbow to his stomach.

"OOH HOO HOO HOO HOO HOO! Joseph comes flying in with an elbow! Now that's fighting dirty!" said the announcer. Deruko puked blood on the ground and Joseph grabbed him and gave him a smackdown with both his fists. "And that's a smackdown, everybody! Joseph wins the first round! The second round will begin in a short time!" said the announcer again. Deruko healed very quickly because of his power, and I knew I had to be careful. _That fast, huh? Well, I can feel his energy rising. Just like Maya's…_ The second round begins, but it's weapons this time. I grab my kunai knife set and my katana with iron, stainless steel, and a metal that has been discovered called _Josiphium._

As we get ready for the next round, I noticed a little shiny mech in his pocket, but I never really took it into account until this round. "The second round now begins! Joseph and Deruko, AGAIN! This fight will take 3 rounds. If Joseph wins this one, he wins this fight. But if Deruko wins, we'll have a tie-breaker," said the announcer, who was eating some popcorn up in the room. _Really now? Popcorn? Tsk. He just doesn't care,_ I said to myself. I do some exercises before the round starts. "Will Joseph take this round!?" We went at it again.

I blocked all of his attacks, but he let in one attack on me, getting me in the side. I clutched my side in pain but I let it slide for a bit. But it quickly heals and I let in a kick to his knee and I hear a crack. "AGH! FUCKING-!" He grabs my neck and slams me down with his broken leg.

"Grrgh!" I grunt, but what surprised me was that he used the leg that I just broke to pin me down. Deruko pinned me down and put me in an arm bar. I try to get my arm out, but he sees this and he shifts my arm in another direction. "AAAAAAAAAGH!" I yelled out in pain, but not before I gave him a killer backfist that makes his nose bleed. I got up and re-shifted my arm into normal position. He took the blood, smiled and clenched his fist. "All that for a drop of my own blood. All that for a nosebleed? Really now?" he asked me, but then I went to attack him, but he got me with a knee to the solar plexus. Blood comes pouring out of my mouth and he got one punch in. "Oooooh shit! Deruko's turning this around! It's not gonna go well for Joseph!" And before I could get a punch in, he beat me to it, giving me a sweep kick and a side kick. I fall on the floor. "K.O! Deruko wins this round!" I get up after a minute hits. I heal myself up. _Well, I haven't been using the techniques the gods and goddesses have taught me… Let's see if I can put them to the test…_

My thoughts turned immediately to Shinoki, the technique he taught me, Sky, and the technique SHE gave to me. I got back in the ring and cracked my knuckles louder than it should. Deruko smiled. I had some black stuff from my football coach and I wiped it down from head all the way to the jaw. "Getting serious, aren't ya?" He asked me. I chuckled. "You know me so well, Deruko. However, I know some things you DON'T." He didn't smile after that. He just got into a fighting stance. "3RD ROUND, FOLKS! WHO WILL TAKE THIS FIGHT FOR THE 'W'?! JOSEPH? OR DERUKO?! FIND OUT NOW!" The announcer for the fight said in Japanese, "READY… SET… **FIGHT!** " We went at it and I used the Bolt Punch on him and he was FLYING. He came back after he hit the ground. "WHOA WHOA WHOA! What kind of punch was that?! It just sent DERUKO flying! Oh, shit, man!" the announcer said. Blood started pouring from his mouth very slowly, but he noticed it. He started growling. "TWO times you made me bleed…" "Sucks to be you," I remark. But maybe I shouldn't have said that, because I was the only one to see purple energy coming from him and my hands were glowing as well. A voice told me, "Better let me take over if you want to live… And I'll make sure we'll get out of this alive." And I just let it take control.

(A NEW P.O.V TAKES ROOT: Shadow!Joseph!)

Ahh… This is much better. As soon as I take control, I take a look at my hands. _So powerful and… dark…_ I take a look at the man with the purple energy surrounding him. _Perfect… This man has a shadow side he wants to let out. This should be fun._ But then, before we got to it again, a girl with Amazon looks and blood comes in. And then, she sees me. "Shadow!Joseph…" she quietly said. I just shrugged it off. The man went straight at me, but before he does anything, I hold him up by the neck. And I slam his ass back down to the ground and I deliver a punch with white fire. "OOOOOH! Joseph delivers a Legend Fist right at Deruko's door! What a nasty trick!" _Legend Fist… Now I can have fun with this._

I go in for the knock out, but then I get stopped by someone. I look behind me. Who I saw was someone who I never thought of being here. "What is going on? Someone has entered the ring! Is this gonna be a free-for-all?!" said the announcer, but I don't hear him. I just focus on the person who stopped me. It was the same girl who saw my new form. "Are you going to stare at me or are you going to let me help you?" Her voice sounds so familiar... Then, that's when I realized who she was. But I just push her away. "I don't need your help, Maya. This doesn't concern you. This is MY fight! Back off!" I scolded at her. "Oh ok, fine! I'm just wanted to make sure that you were not dead right now and I was testing out my human form, ok?" "Oh, I'm not Joseph. I'm not your boyfriend. Ok?" "Oh I know that you are not Joseph right now, I can sense your energy but I will be rooting for you, ok?" She goes back to her seat, still pissed but ok. "That's fine." I pick the man up and I drop kick him.

But the man just comes straight at me, and he gets a kick to my knee. "AGH! BASTARD!" I yelled, and I take him down and I hear a crunch from his arm. "AGGGGGGGHHHH! FUCK!" he yelled. I get back up, and I keep punching him in the face, but he kicks me up into the sky. But I had something that will probably end this fight. I went straight down and did a Flash Kick Combo, a flurry of kicks that are side, back, front and round, and they go fast, too. And for the final kick, I swept it in his ugly face. It knocked him out very quickly and he couldn't get back up. And I'm just laughing to myself at this point, seeing that he went down very easily, and I'm pretty sure he won't be coming back from that point, although I didn't actually kill him. "OHHHHHHHHHHHH! K.O! K-freaking-O! Joseph wins this fight!" said the announcer. I let Joseph take control.  
(Joseph's POV)

I could hear the crowd chanting my name in Japanese. Even Maya was screaming my name also, and I actually felt like the better fighter. I had a medal and a badge with my name and my two hometown flags: USA and Japan, stitched onto my outfit. Two minutes later, when I get back home, there was something on the kitchen table. _Wow, all these surprises just for me. What else, a invitation to a tournament I'm not prepared for?_ I thought to myself. I picked it up and I read the note. But the thing was, it WAS another tournament, but it wasn't for another month, so I could take some time off training. Then, a little while later, someone knocked on the door and I knew who was at the door. So I opened it and it was Maya. She came to see me about something I felt uneasy about, because she looked absolutely PISSED at me, but I didn't even know what I did. "Ok Joseph, or are you still not Joseph inside? I can't believe you actually dissed me like that! I mean, who was talking through you? Do you have a split personality I don't know or something?!" she was yelling at me, but I was taken aback by her words. "Uh… I don't know what you mean by "split personality". I'm always me!" I told her. "Ok then... sorry I yelled, I'm just stressed right now, especially since you just defeated Deruko in the fight...please forgive me?" she said while looking a bit down. But I just smiled. "Joseph?" she said. "Well, I was stressed enough as it was, after Deruko kept saying that Josh wasn't my real father. Although I don't believe him fully, I may be thinking he may be right all along," I told her. "I mean, all I would need at this point is love and attention, because you can see that I'm also stressed, too." Then suddenly, Maya had a seductive smirk on her face. I was a bit confused and pretty much a bit… uncomfortable, but she just smiles and says, "If you wanted love and attention, you could've just said so!" She brought me in close to her. And what she did would change my life forever. Out of nowhere, she kissed me. It was the greatest thing that ever happened to me... She tastes like the strawberries and bananas from the Amazon itself. It felt… really nice and stress reducing. Then, suddenly, Maya made a sweet churring sound that kinda shocked me. _That sound… It sounds very familiar to me…_ Then she pulled away from me to take a breath, leaving a trail of saliva from my mouth. "So… you had a crush on me the entire time… That's what you were hiding…" I said, putting it all together. "Yeah… I've got to admit, I was pretty nervous about telling you. ^^;" she told me. But I just smiled and hugged her. "Thank you, Maya. Now besides my brother, now I have someone to confide in." "I'm always here for you and will always be there," Maya assured me. Just at that moment, Blake, Joniku and Juniko were at my door. I opened it, and they had a little something for me after I won the fight. Juniko tackled me with joy in her soul. "You won, Joseph!" she told me. "Oh, I know, Juniko. Thank you for cheering me on." "You did great out there, but he'll always come back, ya know?" said Joniku. "True. And when that happens, we'll be ready for him." 

Meanwhile at Deruko's Nakamura Clan House… (Author's POV)

Deruko staggered home in pain. "Shit… SHIT!... This is not what I expected at all…" "Well, you shouldn't have underestimated him," said a female voice. It was Maddie. She changed to Julia. "Deruko… You shouldn't underestimate our son. He's as powerful as you. He'll figure it out on his own. Trust me." "I hope so, Julia… Because he was our very first son, and yet, he's still brainwashed..." "Yes...but what about that girl who is with him?" Julia asked him. "Well, I don't know about her… I know that she's a warrior from a tribe in Menkragnoti, Brazil, but she's more powerful with him by his side…" Deruko told her.

"Well, let's just see how this goes. Maybe a final battle could decide if Joseph gets his memories back."

10 months later…

Another tournament was being held, but this time, it was being held in Moscow, Russia, one of my most favorite landmarks. But it wasn't until next month. So I decided to just relax for a while alone. Maya was gone with Blake to the store, and that gave me time to dream my normal dreams, but this wasn't any dream.

(Joseph's Dream world, full of Japanese and American trophies for fights he was in)  
Something was very wrong with this dream. All I saw around me was nothing but pure fog of DARKNESS. I looked on and Maya and Blake were NO WHERE to be seen, so I was all alone. But then, suddenly, I hear a little voice that I immediately recognized. "Well, well. Here he is." I turned around, and it was my father. "Father…" I said. "Father? No, no, no. Although I may be the father that took you from your original home, DERUKO is your real father. I only took you in so that you can be like me: a mighty and powerful warrior.

"Oh, that fateful day where I took you from your father, and your brother and mother… Ooh hoo hoo! I just loved the screams!" he said and now it all made sense.

 _ **HE WASN'T MY REAL FATHER FROM THE BEGINNING!**_

I got PISSED. I clenched my fists. Just like when Borisu Sensei got pinned on a tree by Deruko, I let my anger get the best of me and my true Shadow form unleashed.

(Real World.)

While I was dreaming, I clenched my fist and growled as Maya and Blake came in, and they got worried. Blake knew what I was dreaming, but Maya didn't. "What's happening to Joseph, Blake?!" she asked him. "When Deruko pinned our sensei to a tree, his anger rose, but he couldn't rip Deruko to shreds, because he had magic with him. But, I'm seeing that he's dreaming about our father," he said. "Oh him… But wait… Why's he clenching his fists?" she asked as I got up. I looked at my hands in anger. I slam my fist on the table. They heard some things I said, while the rest of it was inaudible. "Deruko… Josh… not my real…" is all they heard. Maya came to my side, but I gently pushed her away. "Joseph, what's wrong?" she asked me. "It all made sense…" I said to her, but she was confused, as I expected her to be. "Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asked me again. "Deruko IS my real father… I just remembered this now. He brainwashed my mother and Blake." The memories came back to Blake as well. "So what you're saying is that the arch nemesis I hoped would die by either our hands is your real father all along?" Maya said. I nodded. "Oh… I'm… I'm sorry, Joseph," she told me and kissed me on the cheek and put a hand on my shoulder. "C'mon, let's go."

We went over to a building that I noticed on my first day here. I assumed this is where Deruko is right now, but before we went in, we got teleported in there. I see my mother in a cloak. "Well, hello, Joseph. Nice to see you once again." "Well, it hasn't been long, and I see that you have changed," I said. "Hi there!" Maya said, and Julia waved back. "So, we saw your dream. You finally realized that Josh was your fake father, am I not correct?" she asked me, and I nodded, "Yes. But the thing is, I never knew about me being brainwashed in order for me to think that Deruko is a bug on a windshield, but that's just me." "Hey, come on now, don't be so harsh, Joseph. I was your real father ever since you were born. Heck, when I was little, my great great grandfather went to a tribe called "The Bronze Heaven Warriors" and he told me stories of how he met Caedmon and Bianca. But enough about that. Josh is coming back to Japan, in about a month after the tournament in Moscow, Russia," Deruko said to me. "Oh my God! In Russia!? I always wanted to go see snow for the first time since it's always hot at my Homeland," Maya said. I just chuckled. "It's gonna be very cold there, just so you know," I assured her. "I know that, just because I'm a cold blooded turtle, right?" Maya said, and while she and Blake left, my father wanted to say something quick, something he only wanted me to know.

"Ok… Just so you know, Joseph, you'll be paired up with an assassin from Moscow, Russia. His name is Swift, just to let you know," he told me. After he told me, I left with Blake and Maya. "So what did your father said about the tournament?" she asked, but I just said, "Oh, no one important." "Oh ok...but I'm thinking you are lying to me about the tournament, but I'm going to let it go for awhile," she said, but I debunked her, saying, "Oh, please. When do I lie?" She didn't say anything after that. Blake started to chuckle, but she just stared at him, so he shut up. We went home. I told them that I had to go to this tournament alone, as I knew that "you two would just be in the way from me defeating Josh, ok? I don't want you guys hurt." But Maya refused to back down from that. "Oh no, not this time! I'm not just going to back down from a war! That's not who I am! I fought in many wars, so I can stand right by you whenever I want!" she exclaimed. "Do you even know how many SHITS I GIVE?!" I yelled. Then she stood there, she realized that he had been through a lot like finding out about his true parents. "This is MY FIGHT, not yours, Maya! Why do you want to come with me to this tournament?! Besides, I'm gonna be paired up with an assassin for the tourney!" I told her, but she STILL refused. "You know why I can't do that, because I love you too much to let you do this alone!" "How about you just watch the tournament like last time? How about that?" Lemme tell you, I shouldn't have said that to her. This is what she said: "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!? THE REASON I WAS THERE AT THE TOURNAMENT IS BECAUSE I WAS TRYING TO HELP YOU WITH "THE FIGHT BUT YOU JUST DISS ME LIKE THAT!" She was screaming her head off at me. She kept screaming, but I wasn't having it. " **SHUT UP! JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!** " I yelled. She suddenly stopped. "..." She didn't say anything at all. She was shocked by my words, but since she didn't say anything, I kept going. "You don't know JACK SHIT about what I've been through! I've been through a lot worse than YOU! It's not fine to yell at someone who has lost **EVERY FUCKING THING** that he ever loved! Yet, you don't fucking understand," I said, but I wish I hadn't said anything after that, because I saw tears and she still looked pissed at me. "You know what, you're right, I don't know anything about what you are going through….but if you want me to stay out of your way... I'm leaving," Maya said while sobbing, and I knew I made an immediate mistake. "Maya… I…" She waited for me to say something, but I couldn't speak. "It's ok….I get it, you can't talk right now...I get it...just tell me when you win the tournament..." She left, and I never got to say I was sorry. I could hear her sobbing, and I made a mistake that she will hate me for…

Still, I got the tournament win to look forward to, and hopefully, Maya will come…

 _ **The day of the tournament…**_

Well, it's the day. Moscow, Russia. Well… let's see how this goes.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	10. The Tournament and the Assassin

Joseph The Snake Ninja CH. 10 - The Tournament and the Assassin

By PhoenixAvengerDA

(Joseph's POV)

 _ **The day of the tournament…**_

Well, it's the day. Moscow, Russia. Well… let's see how it goes.

I was in the training room, training myself harder than anyone ever could, but I just could not stop thinking about Maya. _I fucked it up out there… Joseph, focus on the tournament now, worry about her later!_ I kept saying in my head. As I kept training, the intercom system rang. But it didn't call my name just yet, so I still had time. A few minutes of training later, the system rang again, and this time, it was my turn. I got done with the training and I went outside to the ring. I looked around for Maya, and eventually, I found her, but she was looking away. I turned away from her to face my opponent when she saw me, still with the sad look on her face.. _I'll do this for you, Maya. Just you wait, I'll wipe the smirk right off everybody's faces,_ I thought to myself. Even though she still looks sad, she was smiling at me, and I got some confidence. The Announcer in his native tongue, Russian, was saying, "Welcome to the King of the Fire Fist TOURNAMENT! Today, we have the champion of the fight between The Snake Warrior and the Blood Tiger, JOSEPH THOMPSON!" Everyone cheered. "And his teammate is the one and only Swift of Moscow!" Everyone cheered once again. _So this is Swift? He looks powerful, energy-wise and strength wise too._ Our opponents looked strong, too, but we both knew they were pretty much no match for the BOTH of us, so we got ready. I stretched and practiced my moveset and the countdown started.

10...

9…

8…

7…

6…

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

" _ **THE FIGHT IS ON!**_ "

I went at it, while Swift was doing who knows what over there, but I could take them both on. After about a few minutes or so, fighting both of them, Swift charged up his attack and knocked them both out in one punch. "KO! Joseph and Swift wins this round easily! What a sight!" said the Announcer. We walked over to refreshments and he whispered to me, "You're that Snake kid, right?" "Yes. Who's asking?" I asked him. "My name is Nikolai Reznov, but I am Swift, the Moscow assassin." We both shook hands. Then, I see Maya, walking towards me. "Hey, Joseph." "Hey, Maya… I never thought you'd show up, but I'm sorry for what I did…" I told her and she kissed me. "It's ok… I'll support you all the way. ^^" The next round consisted of a trio, and surprisingly, MAYA was in the tournament. "Oh, you didn't know I entered the tournament? ^^;" she asked me while I had a shocked look on my face. _WAIT… She APPLIED without telling me?! Dang, I'm so stupid…_ "No, you're not stupid, Joseph," Nikolai said. "She just didn't tell you." I turned around. "Oh, just like her, you can read minds?" I asked, but he replied, "It's the power of Swift," while he shrugged. The third round was starting, and Maya was dragging both of us to the mats. "Come on you two, the fight is starting!" she told us, and I was like, "Ok, ok!" Just like us, two men and one woman joined. "Alright, I'm so ready," Maya said, but I roll my eyes. "You're a warrior. You should always be ready." The fight was about to begin, when I noticed the woman having a suit covered in… I don't know what it is, but she had claws. And she looked ready to use them at any moment. _Claws… What is she?_ I said in my head, but I never thought much of it, except when the announcer said "FIGHT!", she totally went at me, but I do a Super Kick. She got launched, but she kept going for me. And we both fight. Meanwhile, Maya fights a Mexican dude with the power to unleash Super Waves, which were powerful on their own, and can cut through anything, but like the smart warrior Maya was, she always had a pretty good backup plan when fighting people. He launched the Super Waves at her, but she rushes in and hits a pressure point while tying him up and swinging him around until she swings her lasso onto the ground, making him hit the ground hard and then stomping on him on his spine. "Oooh! Miguel is down and out for the count! Maya's getting pretty aggressive, Trysten! You might wanna do something!" She growled at Maya and then attacked her VERY AGGRESSIVELY. But I grabbed her leg and threw her into the air only to smack her back down with the Flash Kick Combo. "Thanks, Joseph!" said Maya. I flash a thumbs up to her, and then, Trysten tackled me and got ready to attack, but stopped suddenly. She looked at me with a look that says that she may have known me. But she picks me up and holds me there. Nikolai grabs her and does a Floor Wrap on her, which almost crushes her leg. But she gets back up like nothing just happened, and the other guy comes for me. But I sweep his legs off the floor and I do a combo on him and I put my hands together, closed them and I hit his chin so hard, his teeth shattered and I heard a crack on his jaw bones.

After FINALLY defeating that team, we made a stop for water. Man, that battle was so intense and so LONG, we were almost dying for thirst. But we got our energy back up and we saw more teams CRUSH each other. Which was pretty cool, seeing all these teams, whether they were from the US all the way to Korea, China, and Japan. We were just watching them, but we all agreed: _They're nothing like us. We train every day of our lives, unlike these weaklings._ Well, saying that sounds mean, and they're strong too, but not as strong as us. Taking a break, I turned to Nikolai and asked him, "So, Nikolai. What made you become an assassin?" He looked down in half anger and half sadness. "I… I had something taken away from me."  
(Author's POV)

A flashback hits him, showing a raining thunderstorm in Moscow. It was a very cold December night, every citizen of the city were just minding their own business,as the rain wasn't bothering their work. But one father was running home, because he had just gotten word that psychopathic murders were in his home and aiming to kill Nikolai. He ran as fast as he could, and when he entered the room, one buff person was sitting at his desk, sitting right next to Nikolai. "Sit down," he said in Russian. His father refused, saying, "What are you doing with my son?!" "Well, I heard he's the descendant of the Russian Assassin, Swift, am I not correct? Then, I decide to come and look at his power, but bah. What a normal weak little human." "Don't you DARE call my son a weakling, you sick bastard," he said to the buff guy. "Oh really? And what are you going to do about it?" he asked in a sarcastic tone. "I'll show you." The lights went out and the murderers were killed by Nikolai's father. The lights come on and Swift has a grip on the guy's neck. Nikolai was in awe because his father had killed the bad guys and that he was the assassin known as Swift. And, little did the buff person know, Nikolai was a master at cutting chains in half and he was doing it while Swift 'interrogated' the guy. "Oh, making threats now, Swift?" Said the man. "What did you want from me?" Asked Swift. "Ok, you did not listen to anything I said. I wanted a look at his power, but no power. Just a mere human," the man said, "JUST LIKE YOU." That was the biggest mistake the man had ever made, because what he didn't know is that Swift used a Photon Punch and got him in the stomach. But the man just shakes it off and stabs Swift in the kidney. Swift spat out blood and couldn't move. "W...who are… y...you?!" Swift asked and he revealed himself. "I am the Mad Man." Josh picked him up by the head and Nikolai cut the chains as soon as Josh's hand closed, COMPLETELY crushing the skull, killing his father. "NOOOOOO!" Yelled Nikolai as he was in tears. But really quickly, he became angry, and tried to attack Josh, but he disappeared with a smile on his face.

(Back to the Tourney, Joseph's POV)

"Oh, that motherfucker!" I said. Maya was very shocked by the story. "I can't believe that! That's…" I cracked my knuckles. "Oh, no no NO! No one does that to my friends. NObody!" Nikolai was surprised to hear that I just called him a friend. But he didn't think too much of it. Maya told him, "We're so sorry for your loss, Nikolai…" "It's fine… It's just… I want to give him what he truly DESERVES…" I could hear the pain in his voice. He wanted revenge, but at the same time, he really misses his father. I put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, it's alright, Nikolai. I know you miss your father. But together, with us two, we can take Josh down. All of us will," I reassured him and he felt much better. "Thank you very much, Joseph. You too, Maya. Now, let's get going. It's time for the next round. We'll need to win this one to advance to the finals."

We stepped onto the mat and our opponents are… well, very different from our previous ones. For one, they look like they have trained harder than any of us. For two, they also look like they have NEVER lost a fight before, but today may be their first loss.

"Well, well, well. Hello, Joseph. It's great to see you again," a girl said and I recognized her. "Lucy…" "Who?" Maya asked me. "She was my first girlfriend, but she looks very different somehow…" "That's because I had joined an organization that Maya might so easily recognize." She showed a little badge and Maya got PISSED, knowing EXACTLY what she joined. "Oh great… Now you're in that organization TOO?!" she angrily asked. "Obviously so, Maya. She's just none other than our worst enemy," Nikolai said, but I was just confused. "Uh… Not to interrupt, but WHAT KIND of organization is she in?" I asked both of them, and Maya answered, "She's part of a tribe that is an enemy kind to my tribe." Nikolai finished the sentence for her, saying, "The Hell Crows are the worst of the worst. And she's one of them." _The Hell Crows? They do sound familiar, but that doesn't matter now. We could defeat them to win the tourney._ They get onto their side of the mat and we get to ours. They look absolutely ready to pound Lucy's face in.

" _ **This battle is gonna decide if Joseph and his team win this tournament. Now, before we proceed, you must know that this tournament is sponsored by the EVILS OF THE HELL CROWS."**_

"Evils of the Hell Cr-" I started to ask, but then the lights went out and came back on a split second and blood was EVERYWHERE. Everyone watching was dead. It turned off and on again and Lucy and the others were knocked when the lights came back on. "What the hell?!" Nikolai said and saw someone that had the same power as Josh, but isn't him themselves. "I'LL be your opponent today," said the voice and Maya suddenly remembered his voice. "It can't be…" she said with nervousness in her voice. "Anpu…." She finally said his name. "So THAT'S him?" Joseph asked, and she nodded with nervousness. Maya knew about Anpu from her family since she was younger and that was when she first met Blake a long, long time ago. I clenched both my fists. "I feel like I know you somehow… I don't know how or why, but I feel like I know you…" Maya was very tense and looking at me because she's seeing that I knew Anpu. Well, not really, because I said I felt like I knew him somehow.

Anyway, we were in like a staring contest with Anpu, just seeing who makes the move. "Well? Aren't you gonna attack me first?" Anpu asked us, and Maya wasted no time, thus she made the first move, charging towards him. She brought a lasso with her and swung it at Anpu, but he catches it and brings her over to him and palms her down. I went over and sweeped his leg and did yet another Flash Kick Combo at him, but he caught the final kick. "Boy, do you not know that won't work on me?" he asked me and I tried to swing a Legend Fist at him. He blocks it yet again and swings me around and lets go of me, hitting the ground and I burst through the wall. "JOSEPH!" Maya and Nikolai yelled out and they both went for Anpu to make him pay.

But suddenly, they all see a dark mist from me. But it wasn't a Shadow mist. Oh no. Instead, it was kinda like a mist that was unfamiliar to me. An emblem that they saw appeared on my outfit. Anpu smiled. "Well, then." He used his magic to hold Maya and Nikolai in place. Even I felt like I couldn't move, but I wasn't held by his magic. He chuckled. "Oh, my. Looks like we got ourselves in a bit of a hassle. Now let's start again. My name is Anpu, and I'm the king of the Hell Crows. And your name is?" he asked me, and in extreme pain, I said, "Joseph…" "Ah! Joseph! What a great name. Anyway, seems you are a bit held up at the moment. Why don't we take this time and show them your REAL power that you should have alongside mine?" He snapped his fingers and I scream in pain and the dark mist started consuming me one by one. "Leave him alone!" Maya yelled out. Anpu sighed. "Really, Maya? Really? Acting like the same damn child you were MANY years ago, aren't ya? When you tried to help Blake in the same situation that Joseph's in now. Honestly, that's just pathetic. It's just like I said to ya during that time: You've been clinging on to the past. I think it's time to let it go and focus on the future." She looked angrily at him, never wanting to let go of the past. Nikolai looked at him with anger in his eyes as well. "You never had a heart for anyone you truly cared about, haven't you?!" He yelled and Anpu grabbed his shirt collar. "Don't you EVER say that again! I'VE BEEN THROUGH A LOT YOU DON'T KNOW!" growled Anpu. Maya was still pissed at Anpu. _Since when did he care!?_ She said in her thoughts. All of a sudden, wind blew right by me and a man appeared and drop kicked Anpu from his grip on Nikolai. "Whoa!" Yelled Maya. Anpu hit the wall.  
"AGHHH!" he yelled out and saw the figure standing right in front of Nikolai and Maya. It was my father, Deruko. He brought out the Poison Claws again and went after Anpu. Anpu couldn't see him coming and he got held by his throat. "Wait… Deruko?!" Maya asked, surprised he came to rescue us. "NIKOLAI! Let's get rid of this bastard!" my father yelled out. Nikolai nodded and brought out his own father's knife, which was hand made by the Bronze Heaven Warriors. Deruko held Anpu for Nikolai to strike him. "NIKOLAI! SLASH HIS CHEST!" Deruko yelled out, and Anpu couldn't get out of his grip. He tried to, though, and Nikolai went over to Anpu and made one good slash on his chest and Maya tangled Anpu in her lasso and brought him over to her and swung him around. By that time, the darkness went away very quick and my arm lights on fire with a white fire and I ran to Anpu. Maya let go of him, sending him my way and I pulled off an AWESOME Legend Lariat. He then fell to the ground and disappeared after 2 minutes of that.

"Whoa… A new technique?" Maya asked me. "Yep. Never tried a Lariat in my life. Well, at least I know who he is now." My father put a hand on my shoulder. "When we get home, I'm gonna tell you the story of Anpu."

How About It? Do you want a backstory of Anpu?

TO BE CONTINUED.


	11. Fighting Against Friends

Joseph the Snake Ninja CHAPTER 11 - Fighting Against Friends

by (Dark-Archer1078 on DeviantArt) and Slayer Maya12.

Chapter 11  
_

After defeating Anpu, Joseph and the others decided to leave Russia back to his house in Tokyo. They walked to his home and they all got there.

Nikolai grabs himself some tea and sits down on Joseph's very, very nice and comfy sofa and asked him, "So, you've NEVER heard of Anpu until today?" He shook his head. "Nope. Not at all until he showed up and you guys were very unhappy to see him." Maya stood next to me. "Of course we were unhappy. He's one of my tribe's BIGGEST threats," she said in anger. "He's the most feared villain in the world right now. Right now, he's #3 on the list of Dangerous Villains," Deruko said. Maya was shocked at that. "Three, huh? That's pretty much the lowest in my opinion." Deruko had brought the list with him from the Japanese Prime Minister. When he gave the list to her, she read the paper and words couldn't describe how shocked she was when the first 2 villains were on there. "Not THESE two!" she said finally. I took a look and I just shook my head. "Of COURSE he's #1! That's obvious!" said Joseph. "Keep in mind that Shinzō Abe sent out the list to EVERYONE and he made the worldwide news," Deruko said.

Well, after a bit, Joseph went outside for a bit to look at the sky, Maya also went outside with him and sat down on the grass. "Hey Joseph," she said. "Yeah?" he asked. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him, but he just said, "Nothing." Maya laid her head on his shoulder as she feels relaxed around Joseph. And he put an arm around her because he felt the same way towards Maya. Later on, night time soon hit and as Maya was soon asleep in his bed waiting for him to join her, Joseph got out some chakra candles and lit them one by one. He sat in a Seiza position and took many deep breaths to calm his spirit down and said the following words: 

" **May thy own chakra light up within me.  
May thy spirit come and go in peace,**

 **And let thy soul see the gods within thy own creative mind."**

His eyes changed to a greenish-yellow color and he appeared in the Goddess of Light's palace, Hurusoji. She was sitting upon her throne-her beautiful, exotic, war-bound looking throne-waiting for Joseph's spirit to come to see her. "Hello, Joseph. Long time no see," she said to him. "Hello, Hurusoji. I came to talk to you about something," he asked her. "But of course, tell me what you need, love," she said. "Well… I fear that there will be many dangers ahead of my family… my girlfriend… me… waiting for the perfect moment to strike and I'm afraid of what will happen should I fail to save them. What can I do to prevent that fate from happening?" he asked her, and she said, "You should not let them overpower your fearless spirit, for they will find a way to have your spirit fear their power, and the darkness will consume you, eating your soul. It's a matter of time before they begin their cycle of destruction. What I will suggest is be calm and collected but be on alert whenever you approach them. For you will never know when they'll strike." Joseph nodded and she came down to him. "Take this as a gift and please be safe in your battles." She kisses his cheek and he opens his eyes. Blake was right there, watching the entire time. And so was Maya. "So...what happened?" She asked. "Well, I went to see the Goddess of Light's palace to help get over the many dangers I will have to face." Maya was eyeing at the present in his hand as soon as he was done talking. "And what's in the box?" She asked. He looked at it. "That I don't know. In the morning, I'll open it," he said and they all went to bed.

The next morning hits, and after Joseph has breakfast, he opens the box. What he saw in the box was a rainbow quartzite with a little note saying, _"Open up to new possibilities,"_ in Japanese. Joseph smiled at the gift. He chuckled, too. Blake looked at the quartzite. ¨Interesting...¨ Maya came downstairs and saw the gem. "Oh! A rainbow quartzite! They're very rare in this world," she said. _No kidding… This rainbow quartzite can give you the power of not only spiritual energy but also energy from the Earth itself to achieve the Nature form,_ Joseph said in his thoughts. "Well, I'm gonna put this right by my bed," said Joseph. He went to his room and put it on the bed. Maya was thinking about going out on a date with Joseph but where? _Oh! I know! That Japanese buffet!_ And when Joseph came back from his room, Maya asked him, "Hey, Joseph. For our date, do you want to go to the new Japanese buffet restaurant that just opened?" "Sure! I'm down!" he said and before they left, both Joseph and Maya put on their fanciest suits they have for their date, and Blake gave Joseph a note. "What's this for?" he asked. "Well, I may or may not have made a reservation for you two at the new buffet there," he said while smiling and Maya got excited. "You did? Thank you so much, Blake!" she said as she hugged him. "Thanks a lot, Blake! I heard that the place was gonna be sold out!" Joseph said and Blake nodded. "It is, but good thing I put you two on a reservation," he winked.

When they left, Joseph gave the note to the waiter and brought them to a booth, which by the way was for V. ONLY. And the waiter saw them as VIPs since they got a good reservation at the new buffet. _Sweet! A V.I.P section! Gotta thank Blake with some ramen when we do get back,_ Joseph thought in his head and Maya already left to get some food. She did (without spilling it all) and they started to talk about their everyday life before they met. "So, before I came to Japan, I was a kid who was always fighting, not only for his family but for his friends as well. The reason why is because I played football ever since I had developed a love for it and then, I went into many fighting styles, like Kenpo, Muay Thai, judo, boxing, Tang Soo Do, Kung Fu, Krav Maga, etc, etc. It's how I am able to fight so perfectly well and protecting my family was way too easy for me. What was your childhood like with Blake?" Joseph asked.

She began by saying, "Well, it was like a brother and sister relationship back when I was 30 years old," she said and she began to describe what it was like having Blake by her side every time she was in battle. "He was like an athletic warrior that has been blessed by the gods themselves, and he was as powerful as I was," she said while having a look in her eyes saying that she always enjoyed her time with him. "That's good! He has helped you out as soon as you grew more and more and became more confident in the fighting abilities that made you who you are today," Joseph exclaimed. "Indeed he did!" She said. As they kept eating, Kitsune and Will were outside, watching them have their date and for once, they're not actually stirring up trouble! (For now, at least. ;)) "Hmph. Lucky those two are," Kitsune scoffed. "Wished father was here, so you could have the night of your life yourself?" Will asked while smirking and he got hit on the head. "Shut up! I know I want that! But he's dead and I can't bring him back!" she angrily said and just looked away. "Owwww…. Ok, ok. God, now that's a sensitive subject then," Will said as he kept watching them.  
"And so I dated her for a while until I moved here straight outta college," Joseph told Maya. "Huh, so Lucy was your first?" She said. He nodded. "And she was a perfect woman, the lovable cheerleader of my high school and we hit it off on our freshman year," he explained. But he didn't realize how angry she looked at the mention of Lucy. "...But ever since I moved here, I left our relationship in the dirt and she already has someone new now, so it's all good," he said. _Man, talk about a sensitive subject there: Don't mention Lucy to Maya at all,_ he thought in his head. "Oh that's good for her," she said and the check came in and Joseph had just enough to pay for the whole thing and they were going somewhere else now. "So where are we going now?" Said Maya. "Oh, I figured we could walk down the path in the new park that just opened," he said, not knowing that Kitsune and Will overheard them, but they didn't notice. "Ok!" she said and they took a lovely walk down the park with their teas in their new thermoses that the buffet gratefully gave them. Kitsune and Will sat on the bench, waiting for them at the very end of the path and soon after, they both saw them. "Who are they?" Said Maya. "Well, you've already met Kitsune, but this one you may not have. That's Kitsune's son, Will Kosuko," he said, "and don't ever mention him in a bad light. She will hurt anyone who does it. Ask her, I've done it," Joseph said and she nodded. "So why are they here?" She said. "Beats me," he said and Kitsune told them, "Oh, nothing. Just on a day off from being a goddess and all that. And I do have some news for ya: Blake has been taken by the shadows, but he is currently trying to kill them right now. So I suggest you better get home right away or else he'll be controlled by the shadows," she said.

They did get home, but it was too late, as Blake has completely changed. His hair was black, purple and red, along with his vest, jacket, his entire clothes, voice, eyes, and arm cannon. _OH MY GOD! BLAKE!_ Maya yelled in her head and she ran to him. "Maya! Don't get too close!" Joseph yelled, but by then, Blake infected her with the Shadows. "Oh, shit! Joseph, Help!" Yelled Maya in desperation. He tried to save her, but she got taken and her Shadow side came through. Both of them were looking at Joseph with the intent to kill and Joseph remembered the rainbow quartzite. _The Quartzite!_ He takes it out and it starts glowing brightly. He looks at the note again. _"When it glows brightly, break it apart with your hand to achieve new energy." Well here goes nothing,_ he said in his head and broke it with his fist and the energy went inside of him and his outfit became more white and black. The two shadows were walking towards him and Joseph didn't want to fight them at all. _I really don't wanna fight them… OH, FUCK IT! I GOTTA SAVE THEM FROM THE SHADOWS!_ He knew he had no choice but to fight them. So he got himself ready. _Hope I can snap them out of it before they infect me!_ The two shadows go at him at the same time.

Meanwhile, over at Kitsune's side, they see the fight go down. "Well, at least Hurusoji gave him the rainbow quartzite to be unaffected by the Shadows," she said and Will said, "About time. We all know what Joseph's capable of. We just haven't seen his true potential just yet." She nodded. "That's true, considering I can see his future," she said. They watched as the fight went on.  
Joseph did a Fiery Fist combo onto Maya and then Blake tried to come after him with his arm cannon, but he avoids the bullets and uppercuts his jaw to send him flying. Shadow!Maya tried to tie him with her lasso, but he broke out of it, sweeps her feet and elbows her gut as she hits the ground. He backflips a distance away from them. _God, they just won't give up. Guess I'll have to turn them to normal by infecting them with my energy. But that's gonna be hard to do…_ He focused his energy into his hands and got ready to undo them.  
Kitsune and Will were watching everything that happened. They saw that Joseph was fighting to return Blake and Maya to normal and they took their leave. "Well, that was fast, wasn't it, mother?" Will asked her. "Oh yes. By focusing the energy in his hands, he can return them to normal just with a touch or an attack, whichever way is possible. It goes both ways," she answered as they returned to her palace.

The battle took over 6 hours, but thanks to Deruko, Joseph finally got them to return to normal. They fainted on the grasses and they got them into Joseph's room. They were gonna be out for a while, but that didn't stop Joseph from getting up and making some lunch. The rainbow quartzite brought itself back together and was placed right by his bed. Deruko asked him, "What was that energy that shielded me from their infection?" "Oh that was a rainbow quartzite's energy. Hurusoji gave me this stone to help either return people to normal when they're infected or power myself up when I have a form called, 'Ultra', I believe," he said. "But you don't have the form just yet," Deruko said and Joseph nodded. Later on, Maya and Blake woke up and came into the kitchen. "Ugh… Bad dream…" Blake said, but Joseph told him, "It wasn't a dream. You actually did try to attack me. And you were corrupted with the shadows as well," he said.

(Before the final 2 chapters, we'll have a Shadow World story.)

 _TBC..._


	12. The Shadow Story

Joseph The Snake Ninja Chapter 12 - Into the Shadows (Shadow World Story)

By Dark-Archer1078

 _ **THE SHADOW WORLD, 5 DAYS LATER…**_

There, in the vacuum of space far far away from the Milky Way Galaxy lies the planet Kàgé, a desolate unforgiving world of a new empire ruled by a queen. The queen was the ruler of the planet and general of her army of the most dangerous Mages in the world named Maria the Mage. She was a ruler at heart on a planet that was very peaceful unless provoked by war from other planets. The desolate world was a planet full of industrial and futurized cities and towns, having technology WAY BEFORE civilization from Earth and other planets were to have this years later.

Maria was taking a look at the vision of Blake and Maya becoming Shadows, but Joseph stopped them. "Hmm… This boy… is no ordinary human," she said to herself and her daughter asked her, "Who is he, momma?" Maria said, "He is a noble warrior who hails from Tokyo, Japan on DL-362." The Shadow's that were copies of Blake and Maya came back and kneeled before the queen. "Ah, you're back, and you didn't corrupt Joseph," she said and they nodded. "Yes, your highness. He was given a power by the goddess of the light, Hurusoji," they said, but she replies, "I am already aware that the rainbow quartzite turned your normal selves back to their current forms. I saw everything that happened." They nodded. "But no matter. I've already gotten a Shadow form prepared for this warrior." Shadow Maya was curious about this new warrior. Maria brought him out. "Come on out!" she said and then the two shadows saw the Shadow version of the warrior that got rid of them. Everything about him just wasn't nice to anyone except his fellow comrades. When he came out, Shadow Maya immediately loved him, went up to him and kissed him and he kissed her back. Shadow Joseph said to Maria, "Thanks for bringing me to your castle, Your Highness." Maria nodded. "Now I need to have a talk with this warrior to show him what kinds of dangers that this one has brought on himself, so I need you two"-she points at Shadow Maya and Shadow Blake-"to grab him and bring him here. If anyone is to try and stop you, disable them by striking their pressure points as HARD AS YOU CAN," she said strictly. They nodded and bowed. "Let's go," said Shadow Maya.

Meanwhile, in Tokyo, Joseph was training with the new installments in Borisu's dojo, learning new moves that Borisu was wanting to show him, Juniko and Joniku. "Aaaaaannnndddd… NOW!" he yelled and Juniko and Joniku punched it hard while their arms were on fire and it burned the targets. "Amazing," he said while sipping his tea. Joseph was watching them and helping them while also learning the newest moves on his own. Later on, two people came in and it was the two Shadows that he defeated. "Ah shit…" he said. Shadow Maya got her lasso out, but Shadow Blake decided that the same tactic didn't work the first time, so he had her put away the lasso. "That won't work. Instead…" Shadow Blake summoned a bolt of electricity through his arms, but Juniko and Joniku stood in front of Joseph. "Don't you even THINK about touching him!" Juniko said. Joniku said, "You're gonna have to go through us if you even wanna have a chance to-" But before he finished, Juniko, Joniku, and Borisu got sent out of the dojo from the blast of the lightning strike that hit them. "Keep it short or that happens," Shadow Blake said annoyed. Shadow Blake started to walk towards Joseph, and Joseph got his kunai out, but he got hit by another lightning blast. It knocked him out and then they disappeared.

Shadow Blake and Shadow Maya came back with Joseph. "Leave us, you two," Maria said and as they left, Joseph woke up. "Hello Joseph, a pleasure to meet you at last," she said and he just shrugged. "Ok. Finally nice to meet you as well, I guess," he said and she stood up. "You may have wondered why they brought you here," she said and he nodded. "Yeah. Why am I on the most notorious planet of the entire solar system?" he asked and she replied, "Because I'm here to reveal your future to you and your friends." Two kids walked out of the room and into the room where Maria and Joseph were in. These two were in their teens, but they looked very familiar to Joseph. _Wait… who are these kids?_ He asked himself in his head. Maria was glad to see the children. "Oh hello, my children," she said. "Hello, mother. Who's this neanderthal?" asked one of them. "Oh this is Joseph, he's a hero from Earth," she told them. "Hero, eh? Hmph. I'd care to judge that for myself," said the boy, but Maria didn't want a fight to start. "Now now, Shadow Ryan, I don't want you to fight him right now. Shadow Clari, take him to the guest room, please?" she asked the girl. "Will do," she said and took him to the guest room.

Meanwhile back on Earth, the news of the kidnapping had spread. Both Blake and Maya were not happy campers AT ALL. Maya was the most pissed off person right now. "GOD DAMN IT!" she yelled. Blake was trying to calm her down. "Maya, I'm pissed off too, but chill the fuck out! We'll get him back!" "DON'T YOU PUT THAT ON ME! THEY TOOK HIM!" she screamed. "CAN YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN FOR FUCKS SAKE?!" Blake yelled at her back. Maya was silent and she understood him. He aggravatedly sighed. "If we just go in there and try to get him back, we're gonna get killed right away and so will Joseph. We need to have a plan of attack if we have any hopes of getting him back," he said. Maya agreed.

Back to Kàgé, Maria was talking with Shadow Ryan while Shadow Clari put Joseph in the guest room, unaware that Joseph had thought of everything as soon as he came in. "You'll stay here till further notice," she said and he just scoffed. "Oh please, as if you can keep me here for long," Joseph told her. She breathed slowly and quietly. She left the room and She is starting to hate Joseph more. Joseph just chuckled to himself.

With Shadow Ryan, he came out of his own room and started to train the Shadow zombie army. And Shadow Clari went to see him. "Hey bro," she said. "Hey, sis. How goes it with our new friend?" he asked her and she scoffed. "I think he's annoying as hell…." she said and Shadow Ryan just chuckled. "Oh boy. Bet it's gonna be fun for the both of you. XD" he said. "Shut your face, I swear," she said and he just chuckled some more. She was so pissed at him that she punched him on the arm. "OW-HOO-HOO!" he said while chuckling. "I told you to shut the fuck up!" She yelled. "I'm just chuckling, sis. You shut the fuck up," he said and she just left angry at him.

Meanwhile back on Earth, Blake found a way to get inside without being noticed. "So you found a way to get in?" Said Maya. "Yep. Our Shadow selves are gonna be looking for us and once they step out the portal, we can get in. We have to be careful of the queen, though," he told her. "Ok let's do this," she said. Later on, their Shadow selves appeared and while they were looking for them, Blake and Maya went straight inside without being noticed. They got a really good look at the planet Kàgé. But they didn't forget their task: saving Joseph. But by the time they found him, he was gone. "Oh great, where did he go?" Said Maya. "Right here," a female voice said, but as soon as Maya turned around, she got knocked out with one punch and Blake ducked. He swept the leg of none other than the queen herself, Maria, and pointed his arm cannon at her. "Well well..never knew that you were able to get here," she said. "You better give Joseph back to us or I swear to god I will blow that floating ball you call a head right off your body! Why'd you take him anyway?!" he asked angrily. "His power is unrivaled to gods. I want that power to help grow my empire and spread it across the universe," noshe said. "I'm not gonna ask twice. GIVE. HIM. BACK," he said sternly, but she wasn't gonna comply. "You're gonna have to do more than threaten me if you want to get him back," she said, but then she got held by the head by Blake and slammed her against the wall. "AAAAAAAGH!" Maya cheered for Blake. "Don't make me blow your head off," Blake said, but then, a squeal from Maya was heard and she was brought down to the floor by her Shadow self. "Aw crap, not again!" She yelled. Shadow Blake grabbed Blake and knocked him down to the floor. "AGH!" But Blake wasn't willing to go down. He swept his legs and gave the shadow a roundhouse kick to where the sun don't shine. He then grabbed Shadow Maya and headbutted her on the forehead, knocking her out. Then Shadow Joseph struck a kunai on his shoulder. "AAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHHH!" Blake screamed. "BLAKE! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HIM!" Maya yelled and pulled him towards her to deliver a Fiery Fist into his stomach and then, suddenly, he got stabbed in his dark heart by Joseph with his katana. "AS IF these shadows will keep me down!" Joseph said. Maya hugged him. "Oh, thank god you're alright…" she said. "Heh, I'll always be fine."

When they ran to the portal, Maria shut it down with her magic. "Where do you think YOU'RE going?!" she said angrily and every single soldier of hers stood in front of her. "Son of a bitch…" Blake muttered. "You are going to die for this, Heroes!" She yelled. But when her army got closer, they were immediately obiliterated. "What?!" she yelled and a white tiger with colors of the Chakras landed in front of them. _Chakra Beast?!_ Maya thought in her head. The tiger roared. The portal then opened behind the three heroes. "Go now, you three, before this escalates," the tiger said to them. They nodded. Blake and Maya left and Joseph was about to, but the tiger gave Joseph a Chakra Pendant. "No time to explain this. Go now!" it said and faced Maria.

Joseph went through the portal and it went to his father's Blood Tigers Klan dojo. "Whew…"

 _Glad that that's over. Now I just gotta train myself with my new powers so I can beat that fake father of mine._

 _ **TBC...**_


	13. The Final Battle Pt 1

Joseph the Snake Ninja

Ch. 13 - Joseph vs Josh PT. 1

by Dark-Archer1078

After many months of training from his own father, his brother, his love, and the gods, Joseph was more than powerful enough to take on Josh. His power grew immensely, to the point where he is an actual demigod.

His journey has led him up to this point. Being a kid from New York to the most powerful ninja warrior in all of Tokyo, Japan. And all of that started when he was just 14 years old back at his high school, Townsend Harris High School.

FIRST 5 MONTHS OF SCHOOL, 4 YEARS AGO.

Every bully of Joseph's was now afraid of him.

Bullies stood shocked as Joseph helped an injured kid to his feet and he gave them one look of fear. They backed off from him, but that didn't stop Joseph from kicking their asses. One sweep to the leg and a broken kneecap in one, and the other with a broken wrist and fractured leg. Blood coming out from the nose and mouth, tears from their eyes, begging for their mothers to come and save them from him. _Why was it all so… satisfying to see bullies cry? Normally, I wouldn't agree with this, but… It feels so… GOOD,_ Joseph thought. The bullies were backing away from him and Joseph said this warning: "No one will get hurt on my watch. If you **ever** mess with my friends, including this one, let alone **HURT** them, I will make life a living hell for you and I don't care if you cry about it. GET OUT OF HERE!" They hauled it out of there in their truck to the hospital. "You ok, kid?" he asked. "Yeah, thanks a lot, Joseph! You really showed them who's boss!" he exclaimed and Joseph chuckled. "Well, you know, I've learned to fight when I was about 5, so I know a thing or two to fight dirty," he said. After getting the kid to his mother and explaining the situation, the mother called the bullies' parents, everything calmed down (for Joseph and the kid, not for the bullies).

Joseph went back inside the school to the Yearbook Club meeting to help other students with the yearbook. There, he talked to the teacher about taking the yearbook to a new direction with the pictures, the band, the games, etc. But when he got inside, he noticed two new members, specifically the new girl that everyone followed on Instagram a few years back. "Oh! Joseph! Just in time, we got two students here to join our club!" said Mrs. Hanchett. "Oh, good. We need more help. Who are they?" he asked and she said, "They are Lucy and Justin. Help them out by showing them around our fair room, would ya?" Joseph nodded. Joseph helped Justin and Lucy learn their way around and how to work the yearbook. Once they did, Joseph showed them the progress. "So, we're doing the pictures first as we got to the categories and such. Prom Day is coming soon and the theme is 'Underwater Adventures', so we need one of you guys to supply the pictures, send them to me or Mrs. Hanchett, and we'll work from there. Who wants to take the pictures?" he asked them both. Lucy said, "Well since I was in a Professional Photography class last year, I'll do it." Joseph nodded and grabbed a camera that fit her needs. "So here it is. Just to let you know, this camera is really expensive. Like, $996.99. So do not lose it or break it." She nodded, and after the meeting, they walked home. While walking, something surprised Joseph as she said, "Well, for the prom, I don't have a date. So, can you take me to the dance since it's next week?" She asked. "Of course! Not one girl has asked me for a date to dances. XD," he said while chuckling and she giggled. "A lot of boys do so as well, but I usually come up with excuses to get out of it, since they are either too demanding or too shy to ask me. ^^;" she said. When she got home, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and gave him her number. "See you tomorrow at school, Joseph," she said and she went inside and he went home.

The next day comes, and he and Lucy meet up before they walk to school. When they get to school, everyone was just doing their normal stuff. Walking down the halls, however, Joseph sensed someone with a weapon inside the classroom. "Lucy, get upstairs," he said and she asked, "Why?" "Just get upstairs. Don't tell anyone what will happen down here," he said and she went upstairs and when he went inside, gunshots were heard and the principal heard it. "Oh, SON OF A!" said the principal. _Great, just when the day was gonna start off good, we have a WEAPON in the school!_ He said in his head. The principal got to his office and pressed the Lockdown button and the alarms started blaring like crazy.

 _ **ATTENTION! WE HAVE A SCHOOL SHOOTER ON THE LOOSE! I REPEAT, WE HAVE A SCHOOL SHOOTER ON THE LOOSE! THIS IS NOW LOCKDOWN TIME! HEAD TO THE NEAREST CLASS, SHUT THE DOOR, LOCK IT AND BARRICADE THE DOORS WITH ANYTHING THAT CAN COMPLETELY BLOCK IT!  
**_ _Perfect… Time to end this man's whole career,_ Joseph thought to himself. He struck a pressure point on the person's wrist and brought him down with a sweep of the leg and breaks his kneecap and makes his nose bleed with one punch and he managed to subdue the criminal until the police came. He put the criminal down and slowly backed away from them with his hands up just in case. The police took the criminal away and the lockdown was over before they even knew it.

Joseph knocked on every door to let everyone know that the police got him. The good news was NO CASUALTIES! There is no bad news at least. The school day went on as usual, and he and Lucy meet up at lunch again and she was relieved to see him still alive. "Oh thank god you're not hurt," she said while hugging him. "Heh. I put up one heck of a fight on that bitch, didn't even get a chance to hurt me," Joseph told her and she smiled. "That's what I like in men like you," she said with a wink. Joseph chuckled. "Be serious, would ya?" Joseph smiled back with chuckling. "I am," she said with another wink and put her hand on his. "I think that you're the right boy for me. Because all my life, I've had many boys confess their love to me, but something seemed out of the ordinary. I wanted someone as strong, intimidating, and caring enough to protect and love me. When I saw you, my heart was absolutely beating for you 178 beats per minute. I was in love with you. And I am still. I love you, Joseph," she said while smiling her usual smile and blushing. Joseph had nothing to say, because one, NO OTHER GIRL had ever confessed their love to him, and two, he was just like her: He wanted a girl as strong, intimidating, and caring enough to help and protect him when he desperately needs it. Lucy felt like the perfect one for him. Joseph smiled and said the five words that would change her life forever in that point:

"I love you too, Lucy."  
Lucy was shocked at those words and she hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Joseph… I know you will always protect me… After school, I wanna take you to meet my parents. Is that ok with you?" she asked and he nodded. "Of course, Lucy. Of course," he said with a smile. They kissed, and after school, they walked to Lucy's house to meet her siblings and her parents. They opened the door and her siblings, like usual, went to the door. They were ecstatic when they saw Joseph because they have heard of him. "Oh my gosh, big sister! You brought home the son of the hero of New York!" she exclaimed and Lucy giggled. "Well, he's the perfect one for me, so. ^^;" she said and her mother came in to see Joseph. "Oh! Joseph! How lovely to see you! I've heard that you and Lucy got together!" she said and he nodded. "Yep. I did," he said while smiling. "I'm so glad you made it! I made some dinner that I think you'll enjoy!" she said and brought him to the table with Lucy. "Your mom seems really chipper," he told her. "Are you kidding? She is a huge fan of heroes in the outskirts of New York!" she winked.

When they got into the kitchen, Joseph was ASTOUNDED by the amount of food she cooked. There was everything on that table. "HOLY…" was all Joseph could muster. Lucy's mother giggled. "Surprised? You should be because all this cooking took me under 4 minutes to prepare," she said. "That's pretty fast, I have to say," he said. When they all sat down for dinner, Lucy's father asked Joseph, "I heard that you beat the ever-living crap of Lucy's bullies. And they were the ones who bullied that kid you saved. Is that true?" "Yep. It's legitimately true. I have beat up those bullies. They deserved it after all," he said. "If anyone had the actual nerve to mess with my friends OR Lucy, they're in for a rude awakening," Joseph said and her father chuckled. "Well, I trust that you can keep her safe. I'm counting on you for that," he said and Joseph nodded. "Yes, sir. I ain't gonna let anyone touch her," he said and her father chuckled again. "SARAH! Stop taking my broccoli!" Lucy's little brother yelled. "Lighten up, will ya?! You got more than me, so obviously, I had to take some of it," Sarah yelled out. "You two, stop it! Not in front of my date!" Lucy exclaimed and Joseph chuckled. "Oh, little siblings. You gotta love 'em," Joseph said.

After dinner, Joseph went home. He got inside his house, but no one was there. There was a note on the table. Joseph went over to that table and took a good look at the note. The note is as follows:

 _Joseph,_

 _We are currently out of the house and we won't be back until a couple of days after the following week. It's hero stuff. The usual. So if you see this, you'll be in charge of the house. I trust that nothing will happen to this house. See ya in the next 2 weeks!_

 _Blake and the family._

He put down the note and then he made something to eat, and just suddenly, the TV came in with static and a woman came out of the TV which almost made him spit out his food. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed as the mysterious woman came out. But he realized this was no mysterious woman. This was a Mage, a spiritual and a physical being composed of magic and power like he's never seen before (in this universe anyway). "A Mage in my house?!" He exclaimed again, but before he could say more, she raised her hand at him. "Say no more, Joseph Josh Nakamura," she said as she began, "I am Maria the Mage, princess of the planet known as Kàgé. I have come to see you thanks to my mother." Joseph had no words in him, but she knew what he was gonna say. "I know. It's crazy how I just came out of the television. But anyway, I have come to reveal a future to you. Come to me," she said. He did, and she put a hand on him.

Maria took Joseph on an adventure to the future. When they got there, they were in Tokyo, Japan, right by the city. They see an 18-year-old dude in a cool ninja outfit parading through the city with everyone cheering for him. "Whoa… So what future is this?" He asked Maria. "If I tell you what is to happen, it will not happen. All you need to know is that you will have a victory under your belt as the greatest ninja hero about 3 years into the future," she said. She then took him back to the present in his home. "Heh. How was that little trip to your future?" She asked him. "Felt like I was skydiving off a few hundred feet when I jump out of an airplane," he told her and she giggled. "Cannot argue with that. Well, I gotta get back," she said and just suddenly, there was something on the table for him and a knock on the door. Maria left and Joseph looked out the window to see his brother, Blake, bleeding and injured. "WHAT THE F…?!" Joseph almost exclaimed as he opened the door as he got to Blake. "What happened?!" He said, shocked to see his own brother bleeding. "Ugh… It's them… The bullies you fought…" he said and Joseph looked absolutely pissed. "WHERE THE FUCK ARE THEY?" He said sternly. "They're coming… Ugh… Shit…" Blake tried to say. Joseph healed him with his healing power. "Oh, they're gonna fucking die now," Joseph said as he saw them out the window. When Joseph went outside, he really came in with punches to their faces and he breaks some of their arms and legs beyond repair. He broke EVERYTHING in them, and he headbutted the main bully so hard, his jaw AND his nose was absolutely broken and fractured. They were crying so hard. One of them got up and screamed, "DAMN YOU, JOSEPH!" "NO, DAMN YOU FOR TOUCHING MY BROTHER!" He yelled back as he knocked his head on the fence and threw a punch so hard he knocked a tooth out his mouth as he was bleeding. "If I see ANY of your ugly mugs in MY neighborhood, you're gonna get this fucking 9x as bad as I did to you guys. You have no idea what you just done. Y'all better get the fuck out of this city and never turn back. GOT IT, WORTHLESS BASTARDS?!" Joseph yelled and they crawled away as fast as they could. Joseph went back inside, and Blake saw his eyes. "Uh… Joseph… Your eyes!" Blake said, and Joseph went into a mirror to see 'em. "Whoa… Purple and black eyes… What the hell?..." he said.

The next day, Joseph and Blake meet up with Lucy, and they walked to school. When people saw Joseph, they cheered for him. "Whoa… what's happening?" Asked Joseph and his friend Tanner said, "We all heard you beat the ever-living shit out of those bullies and we're extremely grateful that you got rid of all of them! They're out of this school for good thanks to you, man! Way to go!" That made Joseph feel really good because his parents have toughened him up a lot. All of the kids in the high school would officially call him, "The Warrior of New York", just for getting rid of the bullies.

After the school day, he and Lucy walked to the mall after Lucy let her parents know where she was going. The mall wasn't that far anyway as they got to the parking lot of it and went inside. But as they got in, however, there was something off about this place. vibe to itLike, everything looked fine, but something was just off the reservation. A dark aura resided in the mall, but it was nowhere to be seen or sensed. Even Lucy felt that something was wrong. "Uh… Joseph…? I'm not liking this vibe…" she said nervously. "I know, so stay beside me," he simply said and as he went around, three women were hiding from them, looking to hurt them. "There they are… Isn't that the son of the White Sorcerer with the girl?" one of them asked. "Oh yes, sister. But the son is not bringing out his full power. Why don't we introduce ourselves and have him let it out?" said the other. While Joseph and Lucy were walking and having their date, the three women came out. "There he is! The White Sorcerer!" said one of them. Joseph aggravatedly sighed. "These three again. Guess I just can't get enough of them," he said and got up. The three witches landed right by him and he walks towards him. "What do you three want this time besides the obvious?" he said sarcastically. "Oh you already know what we want from you, Joseph~," said the witch with the darkish green-blue coat in a seductive voice and Lucy hugged him tightly and gave the witches one of the most dirtiest looks right now. "You better stay the hell away from my boyfriend, bitch," she said angrily. "Oh, we're not here JUST for him, dear~ We want his POWER," said the witch with the darkish blue-yellow coat. "What power are you talking about? I'm just a human being," he said frustratedly. "Oh, but that's where you're wrong, Joseph. You know VERY well you have powers. You just deny your true heritage," said the witch. "Okay, Selena. You're blowing that way out of proportion, along with Alice and Eden, so don't pull that shit on me. I KNOW I have powers. I just don't use them at all, unless I really have to. So shut up about that shit," he said and Selena sighed aggravatedly. "Joseph, lighten up. We want your power for a great cause," she said and he replied with a sarcastic tone, "A great cause as in the destruction of New York? Yeah, no thank you." They were shocked that he already knew when they didn't tell him why. "Crap! He already knows! Fall back!" They flee and Joseph just scoffs. "God. Those three are gonna be the death of me soon," he said as they continued their date.  
When they get home, the three witches were back. "Are you fucking serious?" he said in a frustrated tone, but they didn't want to hear it. "Enough with the frustration in your voice, Joseph! We've been asking nicely if you could KINDLY give us your power, but now that you know about our plan AND you've been giving us NOTHING but selfishness, we're gonna have to take it OUT of you by FORCE," said Alice with a really pissed tone. _Ugh… Son of a bitch… I wasn't willing to fight them anyway, because they've just been not bothering me as of late, but now they're willing to fight me. Fucking damn it…_ thought Joseph in his head. He just sighed and said, "Lucy, go home. This is gonna be one hell of a struggle," he said and she went home. As she did, she looked outside her window to see the battle. The battle was getting ready to start and every kid was wanting to see EVERY bit of it.

The battle started. The three witches cast spells to block him, but with Joseph's own magic, he rendered those spells useless and he got close to them and started fighting them off with bare fists and magic. Selena blocks his punch and tries to give him a pretty good gutshot, but he grabs her hand and dropkicks her a couple of feet. He blocked the spells from the other two, and he puts on a spell to disable their dark magic for a certain amount of time; in this case, 3 minutes. But he had underestimated them at this point because these three witches had a couple tricks up their sleeves. LITERALLY up their sleeves. Rockets came out towards him, but he reflected them back. Alice got close, but she got thrown down on the floor thanks to an overhead throw. Eden got a hit in, but it did NOTHING. Instead, he grabs her wrist and swings her around like a rag doll and throws her up into the sky and blasts her with his magic, making her turn to dust. "ONE DOWN, TWO TO GO! WHO'S NEXT?!" Joseph exclaimed and the remaining two scream in anger and go at him. But he blocks all of their attacks with precise timing. He jumps and kicks them both with a Spinning Crescent 1000 Crack Kick. They're down to the floor in MERE seconds. They tried to get up, but Joseph kept them down on the floor. "Pathetic. I thought you three would be formidable, but look at yourselves! You can't even keep me down! Oh well. That's one victory for me under my belt," he said and before they said their final words, he cast a spell that was used on Eden. Everyone in the neighborhood cheered and they came out and celebrated around him. The three witches were a PROBLEM in Joseph's neighborhood, and he just did them a huge favor.

 **4 Years Later.**

It was the end of the graduation ceremony of Joseph's class. Joseph and Lucy had graduated with flying colors and they were blessed with good luck.

But that good luck would abruptly end as Joseph was told that after graduation, they were moving out of the United States for GOOD. This devastated him as he would NEVER see Lucy again. When they all got home, they had already got the stuff out of their own house and they made their way to the airport. Maddie had contacted Lucy and her parents, telling them that they were moving away from the country for good, and Joseph expected that she would come. They have both shared many memories that they have wanted to keep making forever but moving out of the country really started to break those memories down. Joseph was really sad that he was leaving Lucy with this sudden news. As they got their plane tickets and waited for the clerks to announce the plane's ready for boarding, Lucy's family came to them. "Joseph!" cried Lucy. "Lucy!" exclaimed Joseph and they both hugged. "Why do you have to go…" she said. "Believe me, Lucy, I don't want to go. I really don't. I wanted us to have a bigger and better life than we originally planned for our future. But now that we're having to move, it's breaking our memories down and I don't want it to… But do stay strong for me, Lucy, for I will NEVER forget you. NEVER," he said, which was the strongest words to Lucy. They kissed for the last time when the clerk announced that their plane was ready to take off. "Come on, Joseph. Let's go!" said Josh. "Coming!" he said and he gave Lucy a love trinket that he made in Jewelry. "Keep that. It's worth thousands of dollars. Never let anyone touch it," he said as he walked away with his family.

 **NOW LET'S GET TO WHAT YOU ALL HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR.**

THE FINAL BATTLE ITSELF.  
_

Joseph clenched his fist and got his battle outfit on. He had waited for this moment. He was ready to get rid of his fake father once and for all for manipulating EVERYONE in his entire family. Deruko told him everything that Josh did to him and his family. He was ready to kick his ass all the way to the outer edges of the universe. Maya was right by his side. "Joseph… It's time. Let's show him how we are not to be fucked with," she said and he nodded. "He will pay for manipulating my entire family. His downside is that he made me a powerful warrior. He made me be this way. Now is the time to show him-" Joseph stood up- "just how strong he made ME." He put on his mask and they went to the streets of Tokyo where Josh has been waiting for them. Joseph's pure white aura surrounded him. _You have trained me how you were trained, Josh. I must thank you for making me strong in YOUR way. Now it's time for you to meet your end,_ said Joseph in his head.

"Oh, Joseph. How I made you strong in my training regimen. Now that you're as strong as me, I doubt I will not have a challenge. However, during your training, I've acquired new fire and galaxy abilities. Before we DO battle, though, I will leave you with my final explanation. You see," he began, "I was never a killer. Being born with strength to spare, it makes me naturally inclined to train more and more to defeat universal threats that stood in my way to protect the ones that I loved the most. I lived on a planet similar to Earth, only every living being had an intent to protect, even if it meant to kill. While helping out my entire planet, the Gods of Japan came to me as if I had done something wrong. I told then, 'I'm trying to protect the ones that I care about! Why are you here?!', and they told me that because of my intent to kill to protect the ones I love, I have committed a horrible crime by decimating a planet that posed a threat to mine. And because of my impudence, they've ordered an attack to destroy my planet. And while I saved everybody to bring them here to Earth when Tokyo's population was declining badly, I was killed and brought to the one palace that you may recognize as the Palace of the Dead. When I brought to her palace, I woke up in chains in her dungeon, but she couldn't keep me from trying to escape. But oh, was she a snarky one. She closed her doors and got her guards to contain me, and for the first time, I wasn't strong enough to defeat all of them, because my power decreased in her palace. She told me that I would be serving her as a slave to her royal warriors. And when I refused, she would have me damned to eternal slavery. I was stuck as her guinea pig for her orders and she has always abused my powers for her own sake and I wanted to take her down a bunch of times, but I never got to until the power of ULTRA came to me and I made her suffer. Of course, I abused this power and I became an outcast in the GodRealm. From that point on, I made myself stronger with not only my body, but my mind as well."

Joseph then asked him, "Was it Kitsune that killed you?" Josh nodded. _Another reason to hate Kitsune apparently,_ Joseph thought in his head. "But now that it's in the past, I cannot move on peacefully. Instead, I am plagued to wander the earth with my new power and stop anyone who is a threat to the new power from my home world that I now possess. That includes YOU." He points to Joseph. He clenched his fists. "Damn you. You have hurt innocent people not only in Tokyo, but other planets that don't deserve your cruelty?!" he exclaimed and started walking towards Josh. "Oh ho. So you want to fight? Clearly, your friends and your father have never quite explained my power to those in need to stop me for the greater good. The heroes of this city never stood a chance against me. What chance will YOU have?" he asked mockingly, but Joseph just replied with, "I am gonna get closer to you if I want to beat your sorry ass to a pulp." "Oh, then by all means, come closer. Get a taste of my power," he replied back and they started walking towards each other. _Well, let's hope that Joseph's power rivals that of Josh's, because the amount of hatred and abuse he put Tokyo through needs to stop before he completely destroys it,_ Blake thought in his head.  
Once they got close to each other, the first punch was thrown by Josh and Joseph blocked and counterattacked with the Way of the Snake's best move, the Kobura Ken, AKA the Cobra Fist, which was a swift 5-hit combo that launched Josh in the air and Joseph jumped up. He threw a Swift Tail Foot Strike or the Suu~ifutotērufuttosutoraiku, which was the 10 hit kick combo strike that hit him down and Joseph teleported back to the ground to deliver a Fiery Fist that hit REALLY hard and it launched Josh to the beaches, but Josh stood upon the water. _His power… how the hell… How the hell can he punch as hard as a Titan?!_ He thought to himself as he got up and his energy BURSTED through the skies and he flew to Joseph, and he blocked his attack and knocked Joseph to a building. Joseph hit the building, but wasn't fazed by the pain of it. He just got up, walked out of it, and got his magic from the White Sorcerer Society ready to go. He powered himself up and started running around him ALMOST towards the speed of light. (671,000,000 mph) He did get some hits in and he kicked Josh so hard it launched him out of Earth's atmosphere. Joseph flew up to him and started throwing the Lightning Speed Punches so fast, you couldn't even see them and the final punch knocked him all the way to what would be Josh's old planet. Josh crashed into the planet's grasses and when he got up, Joseph landed about 20 feet in front of him. Maya and Blake teleported behind Joseph. Josh looked around, smiling. "Heh, this planet sure has gotten much better since I last came here," he said. "Now that I'm here, let's let the people here know who the TRUE hero is."

 **"Let's see, shall we?"**

[Ok, folks! The final part of the Final Battle will be underway VERY soon! I'm SO SO sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!]


	14. The Final Battle Pt 2 & Epilogue

Joseph the Snake Ninja | The Final Chapter  
FINAL PART

By SuperMonado17 on DeviantArt and SlayerMaya

Here it is, guys. The second and final part of my first hero story. I'm so sorry that these chapters are taking SUCH a long time. But rest assured the next story after this it will not take longer than this. Hope you enjoy the finale and I'll see you in the next story! BYE-BYE!

"Well, you wanna see who the real hero is in these parts? Well, you want me. COME AND GET ME."

The people of Josh's descent had weapons ready, ready to attack the aggressor. Joseph had heard of his people; they have the power to put an immediate curse when the person looks at them dead straight in the eyes. Joseph closed his eyes and everything was silent in his ears. He sensed that they were all coming for him and with his eyes closed, he ran for one of them.  
Joseph started kicking Josh's people's asses one by one as he advanced through them with flying colors because he knows that if he opens his eyes to see the people's eyes, he would be immediately done for, so he kept his eyes shut as he cut them like butter with his katana bursting with an unknown energy. Josh was horrified by this because there is an unknown energy that has taken the universe by storm. It was called the power of Ultra, a unique power that only appeared in the god's unrestrained power and it is inherited through a family bloodline. And since Joseph's katana held that power, it was being passed on to Joseph in the energy stream in his blood. And since Josh knew this was gonna happen eventually, he rushed into the battle himself and he activated his Crystal Tidal Wave, which is sending a bunch of Ice and Fire Crystals at Joseph, but Joseph reflected them all with the Ultra Reversal. It hit Josh, but it didn't stop him from going towards him with blinding speed, and he WHACKED Joseph to the nearest building and he hit the building so hard it came down. "JOSEPH! DAMN YOU, YOU ABSOLUTE FUCKER!" Maya yelled and joined the fight. She was fending him off along with Blake when Joseph started charging up some energy to unleash a technique from the Blood Tigers Klan. Both Joseph's arms were lighting up with white fire. Joseph ran towards Josh as fast as he could and when he got there about 4 seconds later, Josh kept Blake and Maya down, but it was just distracting enough for Joseph to unleash the Legend Fist Barrage. Thousands of lightning-fast punches were unleashed on Josh, not giving him any time to block and he just took hit after hit and for the final hit, Maya and Blake joined him for it and their arms were also lit on white fire and they punched him SO HARD that most of the city was destroyed and Josh was on the floor in mere seconds. But Josh had one technique up his sleeve: his time-stop ability called Crystallized Mirror. Josh started chuckling. Then laughing. "You children don't know what you're about to get yourselves into. You have now doomed yourselves to hell! NOW! TIME TO CRYSTALLIZE TIME!" Josh said as time froze to a halt.

Time was completely standing still. No one could move. Josh walked over to Joseph. "You know, your fighting skills were OUTSTANDING 4 years ago. You never held back from any fight. However, I don't see your strength 4 years ago. Where has it gone, Joseph?" he asked and without waiting for an answer, he went to chop his neck open with his bladed hand, but Joseph started to move and he PLOWED his fist into Josh's stomach and time froze again. _1 second of movement… That's a good sign…_ Joseph thought. Josh coughed up blood. "NO! [cough, cough] How the hell can you move?! You shouldn't be able to think let alone MOVE!" he said angrily and only Joseph's eyes could move for another second before being FULLY ABLE to move and he unleashed the Legend Fist Barrage and unleashed his Shadow power with the Shadow Cross Punch. Josh got launched pretty damn far for a guy that's BUILT like a fucking powerhouse. He hit a solid stone column of rock and laid on the ground as he tried to get up, but as he does, time resumes.

"Whoa… what happened?" Maya asked. "Looks like Josh acquired an ability that we didn't get to notice until time stopped. Crystallized Mirror as it is called…" Blake concluded. _Seems like I'm the only one who can move while time is standing still… Heh. I can use this to my advantage,_ Joseph thought in his head. Josh looked angry, but he didn't let the anger get to him. "Is that possible!?" Maya asked in shock. "Well, if I had to guess, it took him 30 years to learn this time stop ability," Joseph said, "for me? A solid minute." Maya was very shocked at that. "A MINUTE?! HOW?!" both Josh and Maya exclaimed. "When time was stopped, I had just an opportunity to move so fast that it did look like I was frozen in time when in reality, **I WAS THE ONE WHO STOPPED TIME ITSELF.** And the fool didn't even notice," Joseph deducted. "Impossible… IMPOSSIBLE! I'M the one who should freeze time! How the hell did you accomplish such a feat?!" Josh asked him angrily. "Simple. THE GODS."

 _ **Flashback to One Day before the Final Battle.**_

While Joseph was training, his voice-over was talking. _"While I was training with the gods all by myself, I've learned quite a few neat tricks from them along with my White Sorcerer power. Such as the Crystallized Mirror, the Fiery Ki Projectile, Crystallization, Water Wall, etc, etc. But I didn't just train for new abilities, oh no, because I trained my body and my mind as well._

 _"I've kept it up by eating right, by lifting weights, by going to the White Sorcerer Society, you know, the usual shtick. But the gods showed me that I had a power dwelling inside me thanks to my_ REAL _family line, the Nakamura Clan. It is encased in my Magic Arrowhead and it is only held there until I call it out. I only became strong because of my will to drive your fucking ass into the ground with all the god's power. And I won't stop until YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD!"  
_ The flashback ends and Joseph used the Golden Light Kunai to put some scars on Josh and he kicked him. Chains came out and wrapped around him for Joseph to squeeze the chains, pull him in and punch him down to the ground. But before he could get another hit in, Josh grabbed his hand, started to fly upwards and then he threw Joseph down for him to make a body-sized crater. He then flew up and then back down to stomp on him and he picked him up with a glowing fist and punched him 40 feet away. Joseph stopped himself from flying and his Shadow energy launched towards him and he did a Dragon Rush combo, kicked him up to the sky and he flew towards Josh and gave off a 69-hit-combo with the power of the Shadows and hit him towards Blake and Maya, who threw in a combo from when they first met called the "Gunslinger-Tribe Assault", which was the tribe's best attack against another. It did a SIGNIFICANT amount of damage.  
But Josh wasn't willing to go down easy and he unleashed a Volcanic Meteor and at that point, everyone ran for cover.

Joseph used his magic to protect him, Blake and Maya. The meteor struck on Joseph's force field, but it did nothing but bury them, and the second he put it down, the three escaped and came back to him, but it seemed like Josh had more tricks up his sleeve, and soon, everything seemed bleak for Joseph, as he was on the floor, bleeding, along with Blake and Maya. "HA HA HA HA HA HA! You two cannot fathom the power that I hold! You three are in over your heads if you can think you can defeat me!" he exclaimed and Joseph tried to get up but he couldn't. "Jo...seph… UNGH! We… cannot… al...low him to… win…" Maya said while struggling to get close to him. "I know… But e...even if we could… how are we gonna able… to PULL IT OFF?! Agh!" he said and when he and Maya got close, he got onto his back. He was heaving some breaths, and Maya grabbed his head and kissed him to let him know that not all hope is lost.  
Suddenly, everything went black and Joseph saw memories of the future that awaits him. He saw a victory under his belt that would soon come true and thanks to that kiss, the hidden power that was inside him was coming out right now.

" _ジョセフ・ナカムラ、ウルトラの力があなたを待っています。"_ _  
_Suddenly, in the real world, Joseph started floating, every Crystal Arrowhead started forming into the Super Arrowhead and Joseph was changing. The Super Arrowhead went inside and Joseph powered up. A beacon of white light shined throughout the entire universe and this light was covering Joseph. His hair changed and metallic parts of angel wings appeared. The light disappeared to see Joseph as the most powerful being in existence and this shocked Josh, Maya and Blake. He wasn't Joseph anymore. No, he was…

ULTRA JOSEPH.

"No… NO… **NO!** HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!" Josh shouted while shock still expressed on his face, but Ultra Joseph replied, "Fool, anything is possible with the power of Ultra. And now, with this power, you villain scum are gonna die one by one." Josh tried to attack him, but that was pointless. Attacking a family member with the power of Ultra DOES ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. **NOTHING.** Ultra Joseph didn't even have to block his attacks because he immediately counterattacks. When Josh was on the brink of losing, he tried to stand up. "How… _*Coughs up blood*_ How are you so fucking fast… at counterattacking?!..." he said and Ultra Joseph simply replied, "Well, thanks to the Ultra power, I can see anyone's future, including myself and when they project what will happen, I counterattack." Josh tried to stand, but Ultra Joseph blasted him with a Shockwave Blast. "Don't even get up. It's no use trying to stop me now. You're weak. I can sense it," he said, but Josh wasn't having it this time. He started charging up energy to do a final attack; the Fiery Ki Arrow Blast. "I'm not done yet, boy. If you can foresee the future, can you foresee THIS!?"

Suddenly, a big blast of fire headed straight towards Ultra Joseph. But Ultra Joseph absorbed it all and he gave a Fiery Fist to Josh, suddenly launching him back to Tokyo on Earth. When he hit the streets, Ultra Joseph took some of his energy by focusing it on Josh, attacking and counterattacking every hit. Josh got no hit in whatsoever, and and he pushed Ultra Joseph away and used his Radiative Heat Blast from his eyes and cornered people into a corner of the building that was about to be destroyed, but Blake and Maya got them all out. "NO! STOP THIS! YOU WILL NOT HURT THE PEOPLE!" screamed Ultra Joseph, and grabbed Josh's head. "CAN YOU FORSEE THE FUTURE NOW?! **CAN YOU SEE THE FUTURE NOW!?** " Josh screamed back. Everyone was running. Children were heard crying to their mothers and fathers. Blake and Maya were doing everything they can to keep Tokyo together. Ultra Joseph then realized he had no choice but to kill him as the future foretold him. So suddenly, he CRACKED Josh's neck with one fast-as-hell movement of both his hands, killing Josh. Everyone stood shocked. The new hero of Japan had won the battle. Josh had terrorized everyone in Japan for as long as they could remember. Even acting like a hero did nothing. Blake and Maya went to Joseph, and he returned to his normal human form. The Ultra form siphoned some of his energy and he felt very exhausted from it. Blake and Maya helped him up and suddenly, the people of Tokyo started cheering and clapping. Joseph Josh Nakamura had just saved Tokyo and he did the whole world a favor. With Josh now gone, and his body disappeared, the people of Tokyo celebrated. Joseph knew this future would happen, thanks to a certain princess who foretold this. And it did; the future had come true.

"Well, you did it, Joseph. You saved the city. And did the world a huge favor by eliminating him once and for all," said Blake. "Well, I can't say that I did it all by myself. You and Maya both helped me," Joseph replied. "This is gonna be one hell of a day for you," Maya said while chuckling and Joseph nodded.

"Yep. And I'll thank her for predicting the future correctly."

 **EPILOGUE.**

It's been 3 days since Joseph became a hero. He's never been happier; his parents now supported him by giving him a spot in the Blood Tigers Klan, the White Sorcerer Society of Tokyo accepted him, and at the mere age of 18, he got engaged to Maya, all in one day. He's had a very amazing life right now. He was in his room and he took off his hero outfit, showing his muscular body. But there was something on his chest. It was a mark of the Serpentine; the head of a Cobra. He was looking at it and he was thinking about this mark. _Well, I've had this mark since I was a child. I never really thought about it as much, but now it's gotten me wondering…_ Suddenly, a knock was heard and he opened the door. It was Maya and she told him, "There's someone who wants to see you." He nodded, put on a regular shirt and opened the door. The guest was a Queen of the Serpentine, Aspheerus. She went inside the home with her guards. "So this is where you live. Interesting place," she said. "Thanks? Who are you, Your Majesty?" he asked her and she looked at him. "I am Aspheerus, the Queen of the Serpentine. And you are Joseph Nakamura, the hero of Tokyo. You are the Snake Prince of my palace," she said and this surprised him. "Whoa… Oh! I got a question. The mark on my chest-" he was about to say, but she stopped him. "The mark indicates that you are the Snake Prince of the palace. But tell me, were you born with it?" she asked him and he nodded yes. She smiled.  
"Well, I'll be. You're my great great great grandson."

THE END.  
(I love that I finally finished this story. It's been one hell of a journey. But Joseph will come back in future JTSN stories and Poison Blade stories. See you then!)


End file.
